


What Good's a Dreamer, Without a Believer

by Sephirron



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Byleth is a choreographer, Claudelgard rivalry to friendship, Dirty dancing but not?, F/F, HSAU, Romance, Slow Burn, The thirst is real, choreography AU that no one asked for, head empty edeleth hot, no beta we die like Glenn, oblivious gays, the best written character is probably Hubert the cat, what are tags anyway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 39,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24303157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephirron/pseuds/Sephirron
Summary: Edelgard Hresvelg is the leader of the revered Lady Eagles of Seiros High - an all-star dance squad brimming with gymnastic flair, beauty, and grace. The national competitions are around the corner and the pressure has never been higher, a key to Edelgard's long sought dream.During her final year, a new rival appears to threaten everything Edelgard and her team has worked for. This new rival however, doesn't treat her as an enemy, but instead gives her an offer that Edelgard isn't sure if she should refuse.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary, Edelgard von Hresvelg & My Unit | Byleth, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 38
Kudos: 165





	1. Secret Weapon

**Author's Note:**

> Hi o/  
> I've been a huge fan of choreography/dance since I was young and I need all the modern AU of my favorite FE3H characters - this is what happened, based loosely on a true story. Throughout the story you'll see songs italicized along with a hyperlink to the choreography it's written after if it applies, I figured this would be the easiest way to create an image instead of describing each individual move. None of the songs chosen throughout are meant to offend anyone - I simply love the choreography made by the dancers. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

The hint of the summer was nearly a memory as a mild breeze carried itself through groups of students, bustling in the lively green courtyard of their school. The air was filled with chatter of summer break memories and oncoming semester dread. Seiros High was in many ways like other high schools – clique driven, gossip filled, and academically diverse. ~~~~

Now in her 4th year, Edelgard Hresvelg was captain of the all-star dance squad. She took a lot of responsibility in the role, always striving for a higher mark, a higher goal. She was determined to keep her team above being lumped in with the gossip and the drama that flooded through the halls. They didn’t just fling pom-poms around and wear flashy outfits – it was a dance of gymnastic talent and grace that they took great pride in.

After an early practice, Edelgard shut her gym locker gently, wiping the light sweat on her brow. She slipped on her red flats and made her way over to the large wall mirror, looking over her appearance. She picked at the French tuck of her white shirt, just so it perfectly settled into the waist line of her slim cuffed jeans, gold belt buckle peeking through.

Sweeping her silver locks over her shoulder, Edelgard nodded to her reflection and turned, slinging her bag in the crook of her elbow. The silence of the locker room was broken by the echo of a honeyed voice through the door.

“Edie! Are you ready to go? I want to catch up with everyone before we really have to get started with classes.”

“I’m coming, I’m coming,” Edelgard reassured as she exits the room to meet with her emerald doe-eyed, gorgeous best friend. “Happy now, Dorothea?”

“With you? Always,” Dorothea remarked, eyes glittering with mirth.

Edelgard smirked good naturedly as the pair made their way over to the courtyard, a lot busier than when they arrived earlier that morning. A waving hand caught their attention as they saw a familiar blond-haired blue-eyed boy eagerly calling them over. Dimitri Blaiddyd, Edelgard’s childhood friend and captain of the soccer team. Seated around him were a mix of his own team mates and Edelgard’s.

“El! Dorothea! Good to see you, how was your practice?” Dimitri asked as Edelgard and Dorothea slid into their seats surrounded by their friends. “You guys ready for the rally?”

“I think we’re as prepared as we can be,” Edelgard sighed, cracking open a bottled water and taking a sip.

“You worry too much, Edie. Our routine is great and the girls really got it down,” Dorothea chided. “It’s going to kick off our final year with a bang! Don’t you think, Ingrid?”

Their blonde teammate nodded in mid chew of her granola bar. Swallowing, she rests her hand on Edelgard’s shoulder in a reassuring pat.

“We’ve got this, Cap. With you, we can’t do anything but.”

Edelgard sighed internally and took another sip of her water. She surveyed the table and smiled lightly behind the bottle, simply enjoying the company, even if Sylvain was blatantly checking out girls and suitably annoying Felix every time he tried to nudge him with his elbow to get his attention on the various girls that caught his eye.

A boisterous laughter cut through Edelgard’s thoughts as she turned her gaze to a nearby table.

And there was Claude Riegan, sitting on the table top across the lawn in all his laid-back confidence. He was laughing, gesturing wildly at the table’s audience, no doubt caught in another one of his crazy stories. The group with him was laughing along, one of them slapping Claude’s palm and sliding into a fist bump. Edelgard’s mood dimmed a little observing the group. The hip-hop dance club, with Claude as their leader. A thorn in her team’s side since its team came to fruition.

Over the past few years, they had participated in their own leagues, always returning with nothing to show for it. Yet every year they pressed on, much to Edelgard’s grief. The only thing keeping the rivalry tipped towards her side of the scale were the victories. Should they gain the upper hand, she feared what it would mean for her team. Gossip and rumors were beneath her but that wasn’t always true for her team mates. She would hate to know what it would be like if Claude had succeeded and how some students would use it to justify everything they slandered them for.

Lysithea, one of her 2nd year team mates, interrupted her thoughts.

“He’s still going on about that? When will they give it a rest?” Lysithea muttered.

Before anyone could reply, Claude had bounded over and slung his arms over Edelgard and Dimitri’s shoulders, easy smile on his face.

“Hey guys, we catchin’ your attention?” Claude said smugly.

Edelgard shrugged off his arm and turned her chin up indignantly. “We were just wondering if you were going to really keep going on with this idea of yours. Shouldn’t be surprised that you are.”

“Aw, princess, are you worried about me?” Claude said, putting a hand over his heart. “I know you don’t think my team doesn’t stand on par with yours but we’re gonna show ya.”

“You say that every year,” Ingrid reminded.

“Oh yes, but this year, is different.”

“You also say that every year,” Dimitri this time.

Claude pulled away slightly and slipped his phone out to check the time. He smirked before looking back at his friends. “You see Ingrid. Dimitri. That’s where you’re wrong. I’ve got a secret weapon this time around and it’s going to steal the show at the pep rally this afternoon.”

“And what would that be?” Edelgard asked, rising to the bait. “Please enlighten us.”

Claude said nothing as he lifted his hand in the direction of the parking lot.

An engine ripped through the air, a sleek obsidian sport bike rolling into a spot, facing away from the school. The rider kicked the stand and leaned off the bike, slipping the keys into their coat. The helmet came off and a shaggy mane of slate blue hair cascaded over the rider’s shoulders. They ran their fingers through their hair, rustling at the tousled tresses. When they turned, Edelgard’s eyes widened.

It was a girl and one that she had never seen before. At school or anywhere really. Her eyes were a sapphire blue and her expression was nearly stoic, her helmet tucked underneath her arm. She was dressed casually, in her denim gray coat, a slightly cropped hoodie that exposed a fraction of her sculpted abdomen, and black joggers. She hadn’t noticed the group of people blatantly staring at her or she at least didn’t comment on it.

A pat on Edelgard’s shoulder jolted her out of her reverie, being met by Claude’s knowing smile. It irritated her to no end and she narrowed her eyes back at him. He said nothing and began to walk away from the table, not before looking over his shoulder and tossing some words back.

“See ya.”

The dance club had already gotten up from their seats and rushed forward to greet the girl, excited and friendly. A few handshakes were shared and many smiles. If Edelgard hadn’t been paying attention, she wouldn’t have caught the ever so small smile on the girl’s face. Claude had greeted the girl by slinging his arm over her shoulder. Or at least he tried – the girl’s hand had knocked his away and raised an eyebrow at him in response.

_At least she’s not a slave to Claude’s personality like every other girl here._ Edelgard thought.

He held his hands up and laughed before walking forward, hands tucking behind his head. The team and the girl followed him, chatting animatedly and if Edelgard didn’t know any better, she’d say she fit right in.

_But how could that be possible? She’s must be new here._

“Is that girl a new student? Do you think she’s a 4th year?” Dorothea wondered aloud.

“New student or not, I’m not sure what Claude’s thinking calling her his secret weapon,” Lysithea commented, pulling a textbook out of her bag.

“We’ll just have to wait and see. To be honest, I’m hoping for Claude’s success, he does care about his team,” Dimitri said kindly. “It’d be nice if they had a chance to not be so dejected after competitions.”

“It would be better if he would just go on about it without making it a point to undermine our team,” Ingrid pointed out.

“Undermine how exactly?” Dimitri asked. “Claude just wants to be recognized for his and their efforts of doing something a little different. Just because they dance too doesn’t mean you have to be against one another.”

Dimitri was met with silence.

“This isn’t some petty rivalry,” Ingrid said quietly, a forlorn look on her face. “You know better to think of us that way.”

Dimitri’s jaw slacked. “Then what is it?”

No one answered him. 

“He’s always been an individual, he doesn’t like boundaries,” Felix remarked roughly, breaking the silence. “I say let him be.”

“Careful Felix, you’re starting to sound like you care,” Sylvain laughed.

A scoff was his only response.

“Edie? You okay? You’ve been quiet for a while,” Dorothea asked, doting on her friend.

Edelgard snapped to attention at the curious looks from the group.

She cleared her throat quietly and waved her hand in nonchalance. “I’m fine, just deep in thought about the upcoming performance, that’s all. We should probably get going, the first bell is going to ring soon.”

Her friends knew better but they couldn’t press as a resounding bell rang outside the school’s walls and students started moving towards the entrance.

A new semester was about to begin and Edelgard was resolved to not something like Claude’s schemes steal away from her ambitions.

***

Edelgard went on with her school day without a hitch. Syllabi were passed out and the students were still bubbling with excited energy with what the new year would bring. Edelgard didn’t have much time to dwell on such conversations, much more focused on the impending performance. 

As is tradition, various clubs and teams were showcased at the rally and her team had yet another routine lined up to kickstart the new school year and welcome the incoming class. The freshman were always caught in awe, not quite knowing what to expect when enrolling at Seiros High. Sure, the stories, hashtags, and headlines were great, but it never truly grasped the energy of it all.

It was always the poms squad first to kick off the rally and they took great pride in what they worked so hard on all summer.

Even as lunch passed, Edelgard didn’t catch sight of Claude and his team. It was as if they vanished into thin air but the whispers of the new student did not.

_Is she new here? She’s really pretty. I wonder what club she’s joining. I think I spotted her with Claude and his team. Really? That’s a shame. But she seems really nice, I hope she’s in my class and we can be friends._

And as if the girl of her thoughts had apparated from her mind, Edelgard caught sight of her in the locker room. She had just finished putting on her sleeveless leotard uniform, donned in crimson and black school colors before she spotted the girl slipping on a cropped black tee in place of her coat and sweater. She tied up her messy hair into a high pony tail, tapping red shoes to a silent beat. Once she stood and turned, she made eye contact with Edelgard, who’s chest ticked at her azure gaze.

“Ah, you must be Edelgard Hresvelg,” the girl said, voice soft but it struck Edelgard all the same.

Edelgard raised a brow. “Yes, but how would you know that? I don’t believe we’ve met.”

“We haven’t,” the girl nodded. “Claude told me. Something about looking like a real-life princess.”

Irritation and embarrassment burned at Edelgard’s ivory cheeks. _Of course, he said something like that._

“That Claude, I swear,” Edelgard muttered under her breath.

“I’m Byleth,” the girl greeted, sticking out her hand for a shake. Edelgard took notice of the red bandana tied around her wrist. “Byleth Eisner.”

Edelgard hesitated before taking Byleth’s hand, raising it up then down.

“Nice to meet you,” Edelgard said. “So… you’re on the dance team?”

Byleth nodded, putting her hands in the pockets of her joggers. “Yeah. I don’t really get what Claude’s up to but to me it’s all the same.”

“What do you mean?”

Byleth hummed, quiet for a moment. “That’s something you’d have to ask him. For now, I’d like to apologize in advance.”

“For what?” Edelgard asked, confused.

“I know when someone is passionate about something. Claude’s passionate and so are you. I can tell you right now this team has changed for better and I know that might not make everyone happy.”

Edelgard was quiet for a moment, swallowing down her first reaction to be angry. To be angry at someone who was used to threaten her. To someone who had come into her space acting like she had her all figured out. Byleth was looking at her with a gentle gaze, oblivious to the inner turmoil that was stirring in Edelgard's stomach.

She remembered all the times the gossip reached and wrenched at her team’s spirit. The plain hurtful words that were never said to their faces but in between the shelves in the library, in passing in the hallways, or in front of their parents and siblings at school events. There were two ends of the spectrum to the Lady Eagles: talented, smart, and passionate to peppy girls that were too goody-two shoes when it was 'obvious they were begging for it'.

It made her absolutely sick.

But Edelgard would not be bullied into submission – her team deserved better and she would fight for it. Her dancing career was the ticket to a better future, a better life. It was the only way out and she’d be damned if she let this new girl get in the way of what she needed to do.

“Listen, Byleth,” Edelgard said evenly. “If Claude’s team had _actually_ changed, I would be happy about it. Not that you would understand what that means. So please, don’t act like you know anything about who or what I am, or how I feel.”

Byleth’s face remained stoic and it grated on Edelgard’s nerves even more. Before she could dish out yet another retort, Byleth began to walk past her, stopping almost shoulder to shoulder, facing the entrance to the gym.

“I am sorry if I hurt your feelings by assuming things, I truly didn’t mean to upset you. Clearly, there’s something I’m missing and I won’t pretend to know what it is that’s really bothering you,” Byleth apologized, her voice barely above a whisper. “But, if we enjoy dancing, that should be it, right?”

Byleth had walked away then, the echo of the double doors of the entrance to the gym clicking closed the only thing filling the silence Edelgard was left in.

She stared at the floor for a while, mulling over the unexpected conversation. She looked up once she spotted a shadow sliding over the tile.

“Hey, you ready?” Dorothea asked, the team in tow, pom-poms in their hands.

Edelgard replaced her frown with a smile and nodded. A leader was the face of resolve.

“Ready. Let’s do this, ladies! We’ll show everyone the pride of the Lady Eagles!” Edelgard cheered, pumping a fist in the air. The girls followed suit in her cheer and began to make their way to the doors.

As they approached, Edelgard could hear the muffled music and roars of cheering through the barrier. Once the doors opened, it was like rising out of a swimming pool, breaking through the barrier of the water’s edge, the world coming into an eccentric focus. The sounds were almost deafening, the band playing and students in the bleachers waving flags of their colors, shouting chants and cheers. Some students on the bottom row were reaching their hands out to get a high-five from the Eagle mascot.

Edelgard and her team waited in the corner of the stands waiting for their music cue. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. When she opened them again, the lilac in her eyes were steeled with determination.

At the opposite side of the court, she made eye contact yet again with newly acquainted blue, Claude and the others now standing behind her, in similar attire. All black, bandana wrapped wrists with red on their feet. The steel softened but only minimally.

_If only it were that simple_.

***

Mats were rolled out onto the expanse of the court as the band reached the end of their song. A mic was taken from its stand and a booming voice filled the gym, not that this particular person needed the help of a mic to make his voice boom. Alois Rangeld, P.E. teacher.

“Welcome students and staff to a glorious year at Seiros High, year 2019!” Alois sounded, sharing his likeness with a referee announcing a boxing match. “Let’s see if we can get a little more energy going around here, can I get a cheer from our new 1st year class!”

Alois pointed dramatically at the 1st year section of the bleachers as they sounded off, not quite filling the gym with their cheers, uncertain of how pep rallies worked.

“And now to the 2nd years!”

Cheers louder.

“How about the 3rd year class?”

Cheers even louder.

“And last but certainly not least, let’s hear it from the 4th year class!”

The roars of the seniors were powerful, their feet rumbling on the bleachers, make their thunderous presence burst through the gym and the halls themselves.

Alois let out a boisterous laugh over the mic as the cheers finally died down.

“Now, it is my honor and privilege to introduce our very own Lady Eagles! As it stands, our girls have won nationals for the past decade. We know they’ll take it again and get another victory for Seiros High!”

Cheers and shouts resounded, a whistle here and there for their team.

“Without further ado… hit it!”

_[Play “Tribe” by Kim Viera]_

The jazzy drums began to beat through the speakers and the girls emerged from the corner, taking their formation in center court, clapping to the rhythm. When the sax played its long note before the verse, the red and black pom-poms went up to its note. The triple snare dropped and their pom-poms hit each beat, their split-second power pose captivating the crowd before flourishing into an alluring dance.

With each elongated sultry note of the song, the girls’ hips and legs swayed. They strutted across the court, capturing attention left and right. Dorothea made it a point to send a wink and kiss towards the freshman class, some of the younger boys and girls alike becoming faint. Once the chorus hit, the gymnastic feats began, Lysithea and Ingrid leading a part of the team with a round-off triple back handspring, their acrobatics making the cheers grow louder. Edelgard, Dorothea, and the rest of the team still lead the choreography in the front. The team converged onto Edelgard, center stage, the dance slowing slightly.

_My tribe._

_My ladies._

_My girls, we made it._

Edelgard caught the gazes of the dance team on the edge of the court, particularly Byleth, who regarded her with curious interest.

_Make sure you never forget it,_ Edelgard thought with the song and flipping her hair in a smooth confident motion.

_Let’s get it._

***

_My tribe on top!_

The routine ended on the final beat with their right-handed pom-poms in the air as if punching through the ceiling and the other on their hips. The applause was so deafening that Edelgard could barely hear her heavy breaths. She looked at her team and they all had beaming smiles on their faces; the routine went without error and they successfully kicked off another year. Edelgard led them off to the edge of the court, the team waving at the crowds that still continued to cheer. The girls settled at the edge of the court, now joining the observers. The pep rally moved to its next segment, Principal Rhea taking the mic from its stand.

Edelgard tuned out the majority of the rally, only joining in the cheers if the senior section was ever addressed by Alois’ call or when the various sports teams took the court. She would be lying to herself if she wasn’t anxious to see the dance team’s number. Not that she would admit it to anyone, but the secret weapon had definitely piqued her interest, despite the earlier tensions.

Upon another one of Alois’ announcements, the dance team took to the court but not all of them. Claude and Byleth took center court, the rest of their team taking a knee in a line just behind them. Edelgard read the crowd and from everyone but the freshman class, there was an air of boredom teetering on the edge of being hopeful. She felt a twinge of guilt for their team, knowing what having no one believe in you could feel like.

The team looked undeterred, a new vigor to their gazes. Edelgard wondered if their newest addition had anything to do with that.

_[Play “WHATS POPPIN” by Jack Harlow] Ref:[Bailey Sok & Kidathegreat](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eSMx9QNBG1c)_

A piano trill began to play and a smooth rap slid in. Byleth and Claude playfully shoved at one another as if they were joking around. But on the line right before the bass sounded, their limbs moved to each word in perfect succession, leaning on one another and eventually swaying their legs. Byleth’s expression was subtle but her smirk can be taken as nothing but confident. On the double beat, their feet kicked back twice and then forward, bodies jolting to the beat as if the bass hit them in their chests. Their hands and feet began to move to the quick speed of the rap. Their footwork looked like a blur of crimson but it wasn’t stumbling, wasn’t hurried, every shuffle, tut, pop, and sway purposeful and flowing into the next.

The crowd rose from their seat and cheered, chants of “hey, hey, hey!” went along with the song, the gym absolutely filled to the brim with energy.

It was hard to believe someone, let alone a pair could move that quickly while being wrapped in an air of swagger. Their expressions went with their moves, filled with smirks, smug looks, tongues out over a smile on a particularly quick trick.

Edelgard gaped at the duo, enraptured by the performance. She wasn’t sure what she was expecting but it definitely wasn’t this. Byleth was a force without effort, looking like she was simply enjoying the dance and the skills to show for it. Edelgard glanced at her teammates and it seemed she wasn’t the only one sharing in the shock. And yet watching Byleth enjoy their performance so much stirred something in Edelgard, something she hadn’t felt in what felt like forever. It made her frown.

The rap faded into something that resembled an alarm, blaring on a beat, getting louder and louder. Claude and Byleth stopped, Byleth sticking out an arm in front of Claude as she pointed at the overhead speaker. Claude smiled and jutted a thumb at the line of their team behind them.

_[Play “Plain Jane” by A$AP Ferg] Ref:[Julian DeGuzman](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ivp-nzg4B2s)_

_Mobbin’ with my clique or somethin’._

_Mobbin’ with my clique or somethin’._

_Mobbin’ with my clique or somethin’._

With each line, a members of the dance team stepped forward, hands in their pockets. Eventually with the whole team lined up in a V-formation, Byleth in the center, she turned left and right, pointing at her teammates and then pointing at the crowd in front of her as if asking a question.

“Let’s get ‘em!” Claude yelled, pounding his fist on his chest before the team exploded into another routine.

If the cheers earlier were loud before, they were thundering now. The students were up from their seats, watching with rapt attention. The moves were synchronized across the group, mirroring their center. Byleth had clearly had more stage presence, her moves a few paces tighter, a few paces fierier, but not in such a way that squandered her team. Her expressions were a bit freer, her team looking focused on the speedy succession of the choreography but for the first time ever they looked like they were truly enjoying themselves.

The team ended the routine with an echoing stomp on the court, bandana clad wrists up in a two-fingered salute. The rally was silent for a moment before breaking out into another deafening roar. The team waved at the crowd before converging at Byleth, wrestling her into several embraces and occasional headlock. She took it all in stride, walking with her team to the hallways, exchanging several high fives.

The rally eventually ended as a bell dismissed them, marking their first school day closed. Edelgard got up with her team and headed into the locker room, the silence looming over them. They changed quietly and shut their lockers. They all sat on the benches in between the rows of lockers and Edelgard stood at the head of them. Team meetings after performances weren’t usually this solemn.

“I want you all to know, that you guys did amazing out there,” Edelgard reassured. “I have confidence that we’ll claim a spot to compete at nationals this year. Without a doubt. You should be proud of what you did.”

She paused when she only received a few determined nods and weak smiles.

“And…” Edelgard trailed off. “It seems the dance team’s secret weapon has worked out for them. But they won’t stand in the way of our goals. We won’t even compete against one another.”

“It’s not just that though, Edie,” Dorothea interjected gently. “Byleth was it? She didn’t just work out for them, they were _amazing._ I know we won’t compete in the same leagues but we only won by a few technical points last year. If other teams step up their game, who’s to say we’ll be able to keep up if they introduce a shred of what their team did today? Everyone thinks of us as too safe or unoriginal, that we just weren’t good enough to be cheerleaders. Along with all the other horrible things said about us.”

A grimace was shared across all of their faces.

And Edelgard knew she couldn’t argue. Last year was a close call, the teams they went up against were tough and extremely talented. Teetering on the apex of winning and losing, wondering if all their efforts were for naught. She saw that fear in her team and while she tried so desperately to make up for it, she couldn’t ignore the weight that was heavy in the pit of her stomach.

“I’ll figure something out,” Edelgard said, without thinking of how she would even begin. “I know we can find something to give us the upper hand. I want you all to go home and try to relax, it’s the start of the new year and we have time to handle this, I promise. I’m still so proud of everyone.”

The smiles grew out of their expressions, albeit small but evident nonetheless. Dorothea stood up and took her best friend’s side, giving her an encouraging nod and grin.

“Hands in!” Dorothea jeered, sticking her arm out to the center of the group.

Hands lined up over the other, pumping down twice and shooting into the air with a hollered “Let’s go, Eagles!”

It made Edelgard smile and the burden lifted, if only by a fraction, off her heart.

***

Edelgard sighed as she dropped her school bag by her apartment door, being greeted by a high pitched “Meow!” as a black cat sidled up against her leg. Edelgard smiled and scratched behind the cat’s ears, earning a contended chirp from the animal.

“Hi Hubert, did you have an exciting day?” she asked, patting his head once more before making her way over to her bedroom, sprawling onto the bed with a thud. She laid her arm over her eyes and sighed, taking advantage of the silence.

But no amount of silence could get a certain blue-haired girl with a rhythmic bass behind her from her mind. With another sigh, she stared up at the pale ceiling. She could hear Hubert now pattering up and down the hall, no doubt making another one of his toys his victim for the next few minutes.

Her gaze pandered over to the shelf above her desk, mounted with various trophies, medals, and pictures of herself and her team, high on happiness and victory. Edelgard sat up then, snowy hair slightly disheveled. She walked over to her desk, looking closer at the shelf, a cross between a grimace and a smile mulling over her features. On her desk, she picked up a brochure, a coat of arms encircled by a wyvern embossed on the front. She swiped her thumb over the emblem softly.

Fódlan University. Home of the Wyverns and Edelgard’s choice school. If there was anything she wanted more than winning nationals this year it was being able to attend this university. Their performance department was everything she had ever dreamed of. She first spotted their poms squad in passing at regionals when she was a freshman. It was a co-ed all-star squad and the energy between the groups buzzed through her nerves, watching in fascination at their formation changes, the flow of their choreography, and how they interacted with another.

She had wanted to be a part of it ever since.

Then, a ringtone had cut through the air, a phone rattling across the desk. Edelgard picked it up, immediately frowning at the caller ID.

_Volkhard Arundel._

Taking a deep breath through her nose and out through her mouth, Edelgard answered.

“Hello Uncle,” she greeted, voice level.

“Edelgard,” her uncle said simply. “How was your first day of school?”

“Fine, thank you,” Edelgard replied. “It went without a hitch.”

“I see,” he said with barely concealed disinterest. “I assume you’re still going through with your… _foolishness.”_

Edelgard gripped her phone tightly, burying the scoff in her throat. “Yes, Uncle. I fully intend to see my goals through, no matter what it takes.”

“You see, that bull-headed attitude of yours could prove useful to your future if you didn’t exert it on such frivolity,” Volkhard admonished.

“You and I had a deal, Uncle,” Edelgard retorted, her tone ticking up one notch.

“I’m simply trying to save you from yourself,” Volkhard dismissed. “I care about your future, Edelgard, and I’d hate to see you waste it. Your parents left you in my care, after all. They would’ve wanted to make sure you were well off.”

Edelgard’s jaw ticked, the nerve being plucked by her uncle’s twisted words - a crude reminder of just how much control he had. It never failed to push the knife deeper.

“Thank you for caring,” Edelgard recovered. “But I assure you I will succeed.”

“Hm,” he replied noncommittally. “Do as you will, I will grant you not a moment more than what we agreed on.”

“Thank you,” Edelgard replied. “If there isn’t anything else, Uncle, I have to go. School work to get ahead of.”

“Be well, Edelgard,” Volkhard bid, clipping off the line.

Edelgard paused and stared at the screen for a moment, before throwing her head back and groaning. She’d never be able to focus now, her mood souring. She exited in her bedroom, weaving through the hallway with Hubert nearly tripping her over. She filled his food bowl, stroking his soft fur before turning towards her front door. Slipping on a light jacket and comfortable shoes, she grabbed her apartment keys and left.

Taking a deep breath once hitting fresh air, she started down the sidewalk towards her destination. The walk had calmed her nerves a little until she arrived, pushing the door open, a bell jingling at her entrance. The smooth aroma of coffee and tea filled her senses and she felt her shoulders relax a little.

She had been coming to this local café, the Rhodos Roast, since the start of freshman year. It had been a solace, a quiet corner of the city that she could indulge in. It didn’t hurt that they had an amazing coffee and tea selection as well.

Walking up to the counter, the barista greeted her cheerfully with a wave.

“Edelgard, welcome back! How are you?” the barista chirped.

“I’m doing well, thank you for asking, Annette,” Edelgard replied smiling, the girl’s personality infectious. “Did you start classes today too?”

“Mhmm! I’m really excited, I have some tough classes this year, the professors seem really smart, and I want to learn everything I possibly can from them!” Annette babbled, her smile bright. “Of course, I picked them intentionally, but still, I can’t wait!”

Edelgard let out an exasperated laugh behind her hand. “If only everyone shared the zeal you have, Annette.”

Annette’s cheek were dusted in a blush before her eyes widened and she frantically reached for a notepad from her apron pocket.

“I’m so sorry! I’ve been babbling and I haven’t even asked you what you wanted to drink!” Annette apologized. “What can I get you?”

“Just my usual tea, please.”

“Bergamot tea, packet of honey, and a touch of skim milk. Got it!” Annette recited, scribbling away. “Mercie will have it right up for you! And hey, good luck at your competitions this year, I’m so uncoordinated I could never dream of doing what you do, but I’m sure your team is going to do amazing!”

Edelgard nodded, not having the heart to dim down Annette’s blind confidence. She bid her farewell, leaving a tip in their jar before walking to the otherwise of the café and taking a seat at a small table, scrolling through her phone at nothing in particular.

She heard the bell jingle again with Annette greeting the new customer “Hi, welcome to Rhodos Roast! How are you today?”

“Thanks, I’m, uh, good,” a voice replied, a bit sheepish in the face of Annette’s bubbly demeanor. “Sorry, I need a minute to look at everything. I’m new around here.”

“Oh well, let me know if you have any questions or if I can recommend anything.”

“Hm, I think I’ll just take a small house blend, two sugars please.”

“Coming right up! And your name?”

“Byleth.”

_You have got to be joking._

“Edelgard, I have your tea ready for you!” Mercedes called out sweetly.

At the call of her name, Byleth’s head turned in Edelgard’s direction as Edelgard tried to hide the fact that she had been caught outright, attempting to conceal her reflex to scowl.

Edelgard walked up to the counter and thanked Mercedes for the drink, the faint citrus aroma drawing her in. It would look suspicious if she just requested her order to go instead and left immediately. Sighing to herself, she took her seat back and tried to focus on anything else.

_Anything but her._ Edelgard groaned internally.

And with a stroke of luck, or non-luck, Byleth made her way over to Edelgard’s table, a coffee mug in hand with a harmless smile, one headphone in her ear, the other dangling over the same outfit she had earlier, with her denim coat making another appearance.

“Hey, Edelgard. Mind if I sit here?” Byleth asked.

“Sure, why not,” Edelgard assented, feigning a mask of nonchalance.

Byleth took her seat and fully took off her headphones, stuffing them into her pocket.

“What brings you here? Meeting someone?” Byleth asked, attempting at conversation.

Edelgard shook her head, sipping at her drink. “No, nothing like that. I decided to come here for some tea, no one makes it quite like Mercedes and Annette do.”

Byleth hummed in reply, drumming her fingers on the table to a short beat line. “They seem nice.”

“They are. Mercedes’s baking is also to die for,” Edelgard said.

“I’ll have to get some sometime, then.”

They fell into a silence, the coffee shop tunes playing overhead softly. Edelgard regarded Byleth when she wasn’t looking or taking a sip from her coffee, as if she was a puzzle she couldn’t find her way around.

_But, if we enjoy dancing, that should be it, right?_

Edelgard hesitated and cleared her throat, Byleth giving her a sideways glance. “I feel as though I should apologize to you.”

“What for?”

“For our conversation earlier,” Edelgard reminded, face incredulous at Byleth’s blatant oblivious demeanor. “We had just met and it was probably more aggressive than it should’ve been. I shouldn’t have taken my frustrations out on you. So, I’m sorry.”

Byleth said nothing for a moment and Edelgard actively tried not to fidget at her piercing gaze, seemingly always filled with curiosity. Her eyes seemed to glint with recognition and she set her coffee mug down and stuck out her hand.

“I’m Byleth,” she introduced. “Byleth Eisner.”

Edelgard eyed her oddly, staring at the outstretched hand over the table. Byleth’s expression nor hand faltered, waiting. Edelgard had a small flashback to the locker room, how Byleth approached her without reservation, and her eyes widened, realizing what Byleth was offering.

A do-over.

Edelgard took her hand and shook it. “Nice to meet you, I’m Edelgard Hresvelg. But you already knew that.”

“I may have heard a thing or two,” Byleth shrugged. “But I’d rather hear it from you. Not a good thing to assume things, y’know?”

Edelgard gave her a wry smile and took a sip at her tea, catching onto Byleth’s means to make amends. “Fair enough. I’m the Captain of the Lady Eagles pom squad and I’m a 4th year at Seiros High. I’ve been on the team since I was a 1st year but I’ve been dancing since I was little.”

Byleth nodded along as if this information had been new to her. Edelgard was slightly amused at the antic, relieved that this conversation was going in a much different direction than their previous.

“And what about you?” Edelgard prompted. “I’d rather not listen to rumors about a transfer student.”

“Hm, not much to tell,” Byleth said, leaning back in her seat, taking a swig of her drink. “My dad got a new job and we moved here at the end of the spring. He tells me I’ve always been dancing – luckily I scored teaching classes at a studio.”

“Classes?” Edelgard parroted.

“Yeah, I teach a dance class on Monday and Friday nights,” Byleth answered. “It’s a beginner’s class this week so it shouldn’t be too strenuous.”

“Is that where you met Claude?” Edelgard pressed, unable to conceal her curiosity. 

Byleth took another sip at her mug, catching Edelgard’s eyes over the rim. Setting the cup down, she rested her chin in her palm, elbow on the table.

“Yeah, he came in with the team one day over the summer and in a nutshell, while they were talented, their sync needed work,” Byleth said, an amused slant to her lips. “After one class, he insisted I help them out and once he found out I was transferring to Seiros, there was no way out of it.”

“Claude’s determination is impressive, even though he doesn’t put it towards anything school related,” Edelgard said. “We were surprised to see him on the first say, it wouldn’t be the first time he skipped to be completely honest.”

Byleth chuckled. “Yeah. Sounds like something he’d do. Still. He cares and I could see the team really wanted to be better.”

Edelgard paused, pursing her lips, looking at the pale color of her tea. She sighed and looked up again at Byleth, being met with a raised eyebrow.

“You were all amazing today. Really,” Edelgard admitted softly, sincerely. “I don’t know what Claude has said about me or my team, he thinks I’m too uptight. There are things that he just doesn’t understand.” Her grip on the porcelain mug tightened but loosened as quick as it came on. She took another breath. “But, I really mean it. It’s almost hard to believe but I’d never discredit what you all did today. The girls think the same too.”

Byleth blinked, head tilting slightly, pondering. Edelgard shirked away, a bit embarrassed by her dialogue. Before she could speak again, Byleth’s voice fluttered through.

“Thank you. I’m sure they’ll be happy to know. And you guys should also be really proud of what you did,” Byleth praised. “I’ve never seen anything quite like it. But I can definitely see why the Lady Eagles are so revered.”

“I- I appreciate that,” Edelgard replied, the embarrassment ever growing.

“Also,” Byleth added. “Claude didn’t say anything, I wouldn’t let him even he tried.”

Edelgard’s brow furrowed, a question on her lips. A ping went off, interrupting her thought. Byleth slid out her phone, scanning over the screen

“Hey, sorry, I gotta go. I lost track of the time,” Byleth apologized, starting to rise from the table.

“No, it’s okay,” Edelgard waved off. “I probably should be heading home anyway.”

The duo dropped off her their mugs at the counter, thanking Mercedes and Annette with promises of coming back. Once they were outside, the silence returned. It was broken by Byleth this time.

“You should come to one of my classes sometime,” she offered.

“Do I look green to you?” Edelgard said with an exasperated laugh.

“No, you’re far too good for that,” Byleth placated, hand rubbing at the back of her neck. It didn’t fail to make Edelgard’s stomach twist and unsurprisingly, Byleth was once again oblivious to the weight of her words.

Byleth then moved her hands to the pockets of her coat, rocking back on her heels. “But think it over, would you? I could teach you how to enjoy it.”

Edelgard sputtered, Byleth’s face ultimately too mild for what she was insinuating. Or what she thought she was insinuating. Byleth let out a small laugh and began to turn around.

“See you around, Edelgard.”

And with that, Edelgard was left alone on the sidewalk, a scarlet flush on her cheeks beneath the pale moonlight overhead.

_What could that possibly mean?_


	2. Miss Eisner & Lady Edelgard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth is an oblivious fool and so is Edelgard.  
> Edelgard meets her match in the form of a child, who won't take no for an answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments on the 1st chapter! I'm glad you guys enjoyed it bc I'm having a lot of fun with these characters in this setting :D 
> 
> Enjoy another segment of Oblivious ft. Edelgard and Byleth (: 
> 
> P.S. Sorry if the format of the text is off? Copy and paste from a document into here sometimes messes up the spacing - I attempted to fix it but apologies in advance.

The first two weeks of September went by without much excitement. Everyone slowly began to fall into the routine of being in school again. The Lady Eagles held practice afterschool every day and the post rally memory seemed to have faded, the girls reinvigorated to perform well for their upcoming event. Edelgard watched intently, coaching where possible.

During breaks she would walk over to the stands, slipping on Lysithea’s studio headphones, listening to another one of her music mixes. If anyone was as analytical as the captain herself, Lysithea was next in line – having a talent for putting together mash ups that brought out their talents. Edelgard would point at the screen at a section, talking over how it could be tweaked with her team mate.

Almost daily, Edelgard would spot the dance team walking down the halls, Byleth and Claude always making it a point to greet them. Byleth stuck to waving with a small smile and Claude winking as they passed. Both gestures irked Edelgard but for different reasons, but she waved back nonetheless out of courtesy for at least one of the parties involved.

Friday’s practice was a little different. Instead of simply passing by, Claude made his way into the gym, clearly intent on joining their group. As usual, he wore an easy grin, casually holding the one strap of his backpack hanging on his shoulder.

“Ladies,” Claude greeted. To Edelgard’s annoyance, the newer girls, specifically the freshmen, couldn’t help but admire him.

Edelgard turned back to her team and called for a break. Dorothea, Ingrid, and Lysithea had come to her side, taking sips from their waters.

“Hey Claude, what’s up?” Dorothea asked easily. “Surely you didn’t come to gloat.”

“Hey now, we’re all cool, right?” Claude defended. “I thought what you guys did at the rally was pretty awesome. I’d surely break my wrists attempting what Miss Ingrid and Lysithea did on those mats.”

The girls looked at him as if he had grown a second head right before their eyes.

“It’s not like you to compliment us, Claude,” Lysithea spoke up, voicing what her friends were thinking. “You sure we weren’t too pretty and elegant for your tastes?”

Claude shrugged. “What can I say, Teach taught me a couple things aside from dancing.”

“Teach?” Ingrid prompted.

“Byleth. You know the one,” Claude answered. “And Teach also tells me you thought the same of us too.”

Claude’s verdant eyes drifted to Edelgard, tilting his head minutely, as if giving her a cue. Her friends had looked at her, wondering if she knew something they didn’t.

“Yes, I told Byleth what your team did at the rally was exceptional. I can’t deny that I’m impressed,” Edelgard admitted against her will.

The other three nodded in agreement in the same sentiment.

“Well, as I live and breathe, she wasn’t lyin’,” Claude chuckled, rubbing his jaw. “Thank you, Edelgard. And all of you.”

They all smiled, the air of tension around them that usually occupied the space was absent.

“Anyway, tell us why you’re really here,” Ingrid asked, still suspicious. “You’re always up to something.”

“You know me so well, I’m flattered,” Claude replied. “I came to borrow your dearest Captain for a second, if you can spare the time.”

If he was scheming by any means, his face hid it behind another smile. Edelgard agreed, walking over to the corner of the gym away from the team, leaving it to Dorothea to continue practice.

“What do you want, Claude?” Edelgard sighed, crossing her arms over her chest. She may have admitted to the talent of his team but rivalries didn’t evaporate overnight.

“I came to say that you should come to one of Teach’s classes.”

Edelgard raised a slender brow, a practiced mask covering the fact that she had already been asked this question. “And why would I do that? Hip-hop isn’t exactly what we do.”

“It isn’t necessarily all Teach does either,” Claude said vaguely. “I think you’d like it, you never know, you might find something that might give you an edge at your leagues this year. Not that you guys aren’t good, just sayin’. An advantage is an advantage.”

“And why would you want to help us?”

“Is it so hard to believe that I’m not your enemy?” Claude asked, frowning.

“I’m afraid there are still things you don’t get,” Edelgard scoffed, brushing her hair over her shoulder.

“Well how about you enlighten me, princess?”

“Don’t call me that,” Edelgard warned icily. “I don’t have the time or the patience to enlighten you on what’s been in front of you for years. If you wanted nothing else, I’m going to get back to practice.”

“Just think about going at least, will ya?” Claude called after her retreating form. “Creator Studios, 3rdand Remire, 6 o’ clock.”

Edelgard didn’t grace him with a reply and Claude took that as his cue to leave. No one spoke on it as they resumed practice. Ingrid did come up to her eventually and put a silent hand on her shoulder, eyes searching.

“Did everything go okay? I hope he isn’t actually stupid enough to upset you directly,” Ingrid inquired, a serious line to her lips.

Edelgard offered a small laugh and patted Ingrid’s hand on her shoulder. Her blonde teammate was ever loyal and always ready to stand up for her friends. Edelgard knew if she wanted to, she could give Dimitri’s soccer team a run for their money.

“It’s nothing to worry about, Ingrid,” Edelgard assured.

“Because you know, if he said _anything_ I’ll—”

It was Edelgard’s turn to put her hands upon her friend’s shoulders, halting the vengeful plans Ingrid was already brewing at the very first sign of trouble.

“I promise, it’s fine,” Edelgard pressed. Ingrid eventually backed down and nodded. “Besides, I think he’s at least smart enough not to try you of all people.”

Ingrid smirked and patted her chest in pride and maybe a bit of self-praise. “Damn straight.”

The duo shared a laugh and after a few more runs of the routine, the girls began to pack up their things. Dorothea walked up to Edelgard, who was bent over her gym bag, tucking her water bottle away.

“Hey, can I talk to you quick?” Dorothea piped in.

“You know you don’t have to ask. What’s on your mind?”

“Since when do you hang out with Byleth?”

Edelgard’s eyes narrowed. “I don’t?”

“Then what did Claude mean when he said Byleth said we thought they amazing at the rally?”

“Oh,” Edelgard uttered. “That. I may have run into Byleth at Rhodos last week. I tried to hide but I didn’t want to be rude.”

“Oh, come on, Edie. Why would you want to avoid someone who looks like _that?_ ”

“Whatever you’re thinking, stop. It isn’t like that. I was still feeling off from the rally and it was my first reaction.” She purposely left out the part of her and Byleth’s first meeting, as much as she adored her best friend, she would be all over the topic and Edelgard had run out of mental capacity to recount the details.

“Still. Doesn’t explain what Claude said.”

“She asked if she could sit with me at the table and the conversation just went in that direction. She told me about her classes. Invited me to one too,” Edelgard explained.

“So that’s what Claude wanted? He wants you to go too?”

“Seems so.”

“And you told Byleth ‘yes’?” Dorothea pushed.

“I didn’t say anything actually,” Edelgard said, a tinge of shame. “She said something odd about teaching me to enjoy it. I don’t know what ‘it’ is, but before I could say anything, she had already turned and left.”

“Oh, Edie…”

Edelgard felt her eyebrow twitch at her best friend’s sympathetic tone. “Ugh, what?”

“Oh, nothing,” Dorothea waved off. “So, are you going to go?”

“I don’t see why I would, like I told Claude, their genre isn’t what we do.”

“Don’t let that of all things stop you, Edie!” Dorothea admonished. “We haven’t found what we’re going to do this year to change it up – maybe “Teach” can enlighten you. And you know, _teach_ you a thing or two.”

Dorothea waggled her eyebrows at the pun and it irritated her. Edelgard exhaled, taking out her keys and fiddling with them. “Why are you pushing this, too? I didn’t imagine my best friend agreeing with one of Claude’s schemes.”

“You might enjoy it,” Dorothea sing-songed, winking.

The captain groaned again and made her leave. “I don’t know why I keep you around.”

Her only reply was Dorothea’s full laughter.

***

She didn’t know what possessed her to come out after all. Edelgard sighed, leaning back on the driver’s seat of her car, tapping on the steering wheel to her playlist. After a few minutes, she psyched herself up, patting at her cheeks. She was Edelgard Hresvelg and she didn’t get shaken by trivial things. It was a class. Not a competition. Or so she convinced herself.

She exited her car and walked across the lot over to the entrance. She could see hear some of the music play through the glass door. Once inside, she was surprised at how full it was.

Full of kids. As young as eight to junior high, she’d wager. Not a high schooler in sight.

She was alone. Claude’s team wasn’t there either.

_Just what is he up to getting me here?_

The kids were hanging out in groups, showing moves to one another, more than likely the choreography they were working on. Edelgard spotted the mop of slate blue hair underneath a black baseball cap in the corner of the room by the large expanse of mirrors. She had a large speaker by her, with a laptop set on top. She was looking at the screen intently, fingers scrolling on the track pad.

Edelgard went over and cleared her throat. Byleth looked up, something passing over her bright irises that Edelgard couldn’t place.

“Edelgard! I wasn’t expecting you,” Byleth greeted, rounding the speaker to meet her.

“You weren’t? Claude _insisted_ I should come.”

“Well he said he was going to ask, which I told him not to push, because I know you and your team have a lot of things to prepare for,” Byleth explained. “So, if you’re here, will you be joining us?”

“Well to be completely honest, I wasn’t too sure what I was getting into. It seems the kids are much farther ahead and I don’t want to get in the way. I’d like to just watch if that’s okay. Also, kids tend not to like me.”

Byleth wasn’t offended in the slightest and shrugged her shoulders loosely. Byleth pulled up the chair that was behind her and pushed it forward, gesturing for Edelgard to sit.

“Well, feel free to jump in any time if you want. The kids are like sponges, they’ll probably beg to learn from you the moment they hear you can dance.”

“Hah, we’ll see about that,” Edelgard scoffed, bemused. “I can play the music if you want, least I could do for budging in on your class.”

“You’re not in the way,” Byleth assured. “But thanks, I’ll leave that to you.”

A young girl bounded over, her purple shoes squeaking against the floor. “Miss Eisner, is this another choreographer? Is she going to dance with us?!”

Edelgard couldn’t help but laugh to herself at the girl’s excitement. She was undoubtedly cute and her love for the sport shone through her expectant grin and the care she put into picking her outfit for class. Byleth knelt down to her height, offering a high five to which the girl gladly returned. Her heart softened a bit more.

“Sophie, this is my friend Edelgard. She is a dancer but she won’t be dancing with us today,” Byleth clarified. “But, she will be watching. So, let’s give her a show, okay?”

Sophie’s frown immediately disappeared, replaced with a vigorous nod. She moved closer to Edelgard and held out her fist.

“I’m going to show you how much I learned, Edelgard!” Sophie exclaimed, a proud puff to her chest.

Edelgard paused, apprehensive at first that she wasn’t at the end of yet another child who wasn’t happy with her presence. Sophie’s aura didn’t dim and Edelgard finally returned her toothy grin with a fist bump. “I can’t wait to see it, Sophie.”

With that, Sophie bounded back over to her friends. Edelgard saw her talk quickly, making motions in her direction, no doubt leaking the news that another choreographer was there. She swore she saw her group’s eyes brighten just as Sophie’s had.

“I warned you,” Byleth smirked, a hand on her hip.

“Oh, knock it off,” Edelgard warned but no aggression was present in her tone. The banter seemed natural, yet another puzzle she didn’t get.

“So, if you can just play this song when I give you the cue?” Byleth switched the subject, pointing at the screen.

“Huh,” Edelgard breathed. “Never took you for a fan.”

“Kids have a lot of love for pop songs on the radio. You try saying no to them.”

“I know when I’m beaten,” Edelgard resigned, reclining further into her seat. “Go on, I got this.”

Byleth made her way over to the front, facing the mirror, the kids spreading out behind her. The class began with running through the choreography by just the counts.

_1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8._ Over and over. Edelgard tapped her knee with the count, watching intently. She could see why she earned the moniker of “Teach”, with her natural ability to lead and catch onto finer details of her students. Byleth would sometimes make them stop and just watch her before having them go at it again. She was patient and she gave her praises when they were earned. The kids were well practiced and soon got through the routine without any mistakes.

“Yeah that’s it!” Byleth cheered, giving a resounding clap, clearly satisfied with what she saw. “Alright break into your groups, Sophie with me.”

The kids joined their groups and then made a half circle behind Byleth and Sophie, some taking out their phones to record. Byleth had taken out a tripod camera of her own, setting it at the front of the mirrors, clicking the button to record. Once back in her spot, Byleth turned her head to Edelgard and gave her a tip of her cap. Edelgard tapped the spacebar of the lap top and the electronic pop began to play.

_[Play “Intentions” by Justin Bieber ft. Quavo] Ref:[Matt Steffanina & Kaycee Rice ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Id2VSYj_gM4)_

_Picture perfect, you don’t need no filter. Gorgeous make ‘em drop dead you a killer._

_Stay in the kitchen cookin’ up, got your own bread. Heart full of equity, you’re an asset._

For the first segment of the song, the pair had just goofed off, dancing silly to the lyrics. Sophie had pretended to eat a sandwich while Byleth mimicked stirring a bowl in her arms. The class laughed along to their antics, including Edelgard.

The choreography began on the first verse and Edelgard found herself looking at them in the same wonder she had when she first saw Byleth perform. Not because she was shocked that Sophie was _killing it_ and fully living up to her promise to Edelgard, but because of the sheer glee on everyone’s faces.

The other kids would cheer them on, bouncing on their toes, some interacting with Sophie if she happened to dance in their direction before coming right back to the center. Byleth kept her place at Sophie’s side but just further back so Sophie could enjoy her limelight. She fed her energy when they made eye contact throughout the song and it clearly made Sophie happy.

Even after the routine had ended, Sophie continued to free style, Byleth standing off to the side joining in with the rest of the class in their cheers.

It was absolutely endearing to watch. They were having so much fun.

When Sophie stopped and bowed, giving Byleth a high-five with a mega-watt smile, the class clapping around them, Edelgard figured it out.

They were enjoying themselves. Just enjoying what they shared: the routine, the music, the energy. The basics of basics to dance and yet she had lost sight of it.

She sat with this revelation, watching the groups go by, each with their own charm and Byleth being a personal cheerleader to each student. Edelgard didn’t know what she found so charming about Byleth’s demeanor in these moments – maybe it was all her silly facial expressions (was that a stank face she just saw?), her laughter, or the way each group seemed to gravitate to Byleth.

Maybe it was all of the above.

And even when everyone went, the atmosphere never died down. The class was still buzzing after the music stopped. Byleth met up with Edelgard again, hair wildly dispersed under her cap. She shook out her hair, combing through it a few times before turning her hat backwards and tucking her messy locks under it once again. There was a light sheen to her brow and a faint sign of a blush from exertion on her cheeks. Her exposed arms from her sleeveless top were toned, muscle apparent from all the activity.

Edelgard’s words were stolen for a moment, Byleth’s casual demeanor conveniently unaware to how attractive she looked. Edelgard stood up to meet the spent dancer, masking her uneasiness. 

“Seems you’re full of surprises,” Edelgard said, a light laugh passing her lips.

“Glad to be of service,” Byleth bowed.

Sophie was a blur as she approached the pair again and tugged on Edelgard’s hand.

“What did you think, Edelgard? Did you have fun watching?”

Edelgard looked at the girl fondly and knelt down to her height, just as Byleth had done.

“You were fantastic out there, Sophie. You’re going to make quite the choreographer when you’re older,” Edelgard encouraged, holding out her fist. Sophie touched her fist to hers and blurted out another question.

“So, are you going to dance too? We really want to see it before we go home! Please?”

Edelgard paused and looked up at Byleth, who merely shrugged. Byleth’s words echoed in her mind and she was right, she couldn’t say no. She had been watching and counting the entire time, she supposed it couldn’t hurt. She suspected she would look like an absolute fool, hip-hop not exactly her forte but she’d hate to disappoint the kids. Especially the ones that seemed to like her for once.

“Alright, alright,” she agreed finally. “Byleth, will you join me?”

“Of course, Lady Edelgard,” Byleth consented, giving her another playful bow. “You sure you don’t need to practice first?”

“Thank you, _Miss Eisner,_ ” Edelgard countered. She pushed up her sleeves to her hoodie, quickly putting up her hair in a ponytail. “You’re talking to the captain of the Lady Eagles. I can do this.”

Byleth only looked amused at Edelgard’s confidence.

Sophie laughed and went around the room to let them know what was happening. Instead of circling around Byleth and Edelgard, they sat in front of the mirrors, ready for a show. Sophie took post by the laptop and gave Byleth a thumbs up.

A song that’s been on repeat in Edelgard’s head played through the speakers, a bit louder this time around, no doubt due to Sophie’s elation.

Edelgard felt a bit ridiculous when Byleth started acting like she was using a camera with her hands, pointed Edelgard. The antics continued when she pretended to faint and hitting her chest over her heart three times. Edelgard quirked an eyebrow at the dancer as she mimicked her move of stirring a bowl in her hands and shuffling her feet.

When the dance started, at first, Edelgard repeated the counts in her head, keeping up with Byleth step for step. Then the cheers began from the kids, putting their hands over the mouths like a megaphone, shouting their encouragement. The happiness pulled at the corners of her mouth and soon enough, she felt the bass boost her flare and forgot the numbers.

It had been forever since she felt this way. Simply letting the music guide her moves, indulging in every note and beat.

When the triple bass dropped, she hit each with an accurate thump to her arms, thoroughly enjoying the way the kids pretended they had been blown away by the choreographed canon. On top of that, Byleth decided to mirror the move at this point, facing Edelgard with a lively expression. She couldn’t help but reciprocate it.

The freestyle portion came up and Byleth did her run of swaggered sway to the melody and into powerful hits of her hands and feet. When Byleth pointed at her to go, Edelgard did the first thing that came to mind.

To the beat, she performed a classic roundoff double, moving in a graceful arc, and landed on a split. When Edelgard’s head rose, Byleth’s eyes were wide, brows high into her hairline. The kids absolutely lost it and ran over to Edelgard, Sophie reaching her first, helping her to her feet. The class swarmed her, pushing past Byleth and sharing several high-fives and _“Wow, Edelgard! That was so cool! Teach me how to do that!”_

Edelgard felt a little out of her element being surrounded by so many joyful faces, smiling and nodding along with them. Edelgard chanced another glance up from the class and saw Byleth with a soft expression. She felt warm under the look but her sheer high never left. Only when the parents started to come through the door did the crowd around her lift.

Byleth crossed the new space and stood by her side, waving at the class as they left, giving an “ok” sign at Sophie when she demanded Edelgard come back again.

Soon it was far quieter even though Edelgard could still feel her ears ringing from all the commotion.

“So,” Edelgard said, a bit breathless. “How’d I do, Miss Eisner?”

“The more important question is how do you feel, Lady Edelgard?”

The string on her hoodie became particularly interesting in that moment, rolling it between her forefinger and thumb.

“I enjoyed it,” Edelgard admitted.

“Normally people sound a little happier when they say things like that,” Byleth jested.

“Sorry,” Edelgard said, shaking her head from whatever thought clouded her mind. “I am happy. Honestly, I haven’t had that much fun in a long time. I have you to thank for that. Sophie too, she’s really going to go places when she gets older.”

“Well, I’m glad to have helped. To answer your question, you were great. So great that now you’re going to have to come back or I won’t hear the end of it from Sophie.” Byleth’s shoulders slumped in mock defeat.

“I suppose if she’s the one asking I could,” Edelgard teased. “But in all reality, I’ll try my best. I still have practice after school and grades to worry about as the year goes on. Right now, we’re working on a routine for the homecoming game.”

“Well, don’t let me trouble you Edelgard. The studio’s here for you when you want it to be.” Byleth replied kindly. “I can’t promise that the kids won’t be wondering if you’ll teach them instead, though.”

“I appreciate that,” Edelgard said, scuffing her shoe against the floor. “I’ll let you know when I can pop in to see them.”

“Well, I guess I’ll need your number to let you know when their class times are, huh?”

Edelgard stared, unmoving, the warmth in her cheeks having nothing to do with their dance minutes ago. Byleth looked unshaken, her hands finding the familiar place in her pockets, patiently waiting for an answer.

“T-That was awful,” Edelgard retorted, leveling her voice. “You’ve been spending too much time with Claude’s personality. I took you for better.”

“I feel flattered for you to think me better than the heart throb of Seiros High,” Byleth replied easily, keeping up.

“Not you too,” Edelgard sighed, a palm resting on her forehead in disbelief.

Byleth shook her head, the corners of her lips tugging down. “Definitely not my type. But hey, I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable asking. You can just let me know at school or something when you’re able to make it.”

“No, that’s alright. You don’t have to be sorry. We’re friends after all.” Edelgard remarked. Byleth looked at her with another curious look to which Edelgard responded by crossing her arms over her chest, her infamous scowl on her face. “Unless you blatantly lied to Sophie?”

“I would never lie to either of you,” Byleth assured, hands up in a non-threatening gesture. She then fished her phone from her pocket and offered it.

Edelgard tapped her number into Byleth’s contacts and handed it back.

“I’ll text you when I get home, then,” Byleth said.

“Do you need help packing up around here?” Edelgard offered.

“Well if you wouldn’t mind rolling the speaker over to the backroom?”

Edelgard nodded and did as she was asked. When she came back, Byleth was ready to go with her backpack and coat on. She offered Edelgard her purse and the pair made her way to the parking lot, shutting the lights off and locking up.

“Won’t you be cold in just that on your bike?” Edelgard asked curiously.

Byleth shrugged, while stuffing her cap into her bag and pulling out her helmet. “It’s a short trip, I do it all the time. Drive safe, okay? I’ll see you at school.”

“Yeah, you too. Have a good night and thank you again.”

“Anytime. I had a lot of fun and I hope we can do this again,” Byleth replied, getting seated on her bike and slipping her helmet, the visor coming over the subtle grin on her face. “Goodnight, Edelgard.”

Edelgard bid her a small wave then walked over to her car, setting her purse on the passenger’s seat and turning the ignition. She watched Byleth pull out of the lot, the wind fluttering through her denim coat and then she was out of sight.

When Edelgard returned to her apartment, Hubert was meowing frantically, circling around his food bowl when she stepped into the kitchen. She gave him an apologetic pet and fed him, Hubert immediately crunching down on his dinner.

After showering, brushing out the tangles from her hair, and putting on her sleep wear, she pulled her phone out of her purse to see the screen flooded from text messages from hours before. She settled underneath her blankets and leaned on her headboard before she opened up the messages.

Dorothea <3 

_edie did you go to the class??_

_seeing that you aren’t answering me i guess you are!_

_tell byleth i said hi!!!_

_enjoy (;_

Edelgard rolled her eyes and texted back a reply.

_I did. sorry I didn’t get back to you sooner._

_don’t be sorry dummy!! how was it?_

_Girl I need ALL the details_

_it’s too much to explain._

_do you want to meet at rhodos tomorrow?_

_oooh that good huh?_

_fuck off_

_xoxo so noon?_

_see you then_

_-kiss emoji-_

The vibrate of another text came and Edelgard didn’t recognize the number.

_Hey it’s Byleth. You get home okay?_

Edelgard smiled unknowingly, scooting down on her bed to lay on her pillow.

_Yes, I did. Thank you. You?_

_Safe and sound, thanks. I’ll be editing the videos for the groups this weekend._

_Would you wanna see them when it’s finished?_

_Absolutely!_

_Sounds good. Get some sleep, yeah? Night._

_I will, thanks. Good night._

Edelgard clicked her phone off and set in on her nightstand. The room was dark with only slivers of the moonlight slipping through her curtains. She felt a soft thud by her feet, Hubert curling into a ball and settling against her legs, beginning to purr. Her eyes felt heavy, finally coming down from the peak of her high, and she let herself be lulled into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk about you guys but I really wanted Ingrid and Edelgard to have support interactions in the game - so now in my world they're friends! 
> 
> What do you think Claude's up to? Drop your thoughts below! Leave a kudos if you love Byleth in a snapback (; 
> 
> Also - I don't know how often I'll be updating come June as I will be going back to work after 2 months of quarantine :o but I'm doing my best to keep up with it. Be well everyone! 'til next time!


	3. Best Laid Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorothea loves Edie, but not enough to stop herself from her own schemes.  
> Hubert seems to have his own plans as well.

Edelgard felt a soft nudge on her face and in her haze of sleep, she jerked away blearily opening her eyes open to find Hubert by her side, staring at her intently. Edelgard huffed and reached for her phone to check the time, Hubert jumping off the bed in the process. 11:00 a.m. The previous night’s dance class must have worn her down much more than she expected, sleeping past her usual early alarms. She pulled the blankets off of her and went to feed Hubert before he terrorized the apartment in a tantrum.

“You know, sometimes I feel like you’re plotting to murder me if I don’t feed you quick enough,” Edelgard sighed, scratching Hubert’s ears who paid her no mind as he ate.

She went to go freshen up, clicking the remote to her speaker set up to play her music library – acoustic guitar filling the apartment.

She reemerged from her bedroom, her outfit suited for the slowly oncoming fall in a pullover sweater, jeans, and heeled boots. Checking the time again, it was 11:30 a.m. A text message from Byleth caught her eye, sent fifteen minutes ago. When she opened it, she found a video clip and then a separate link in the chat with a message below it.

_Hey, good morning. So, I didn’t realize the tripod was still going and I found this. Thought you’d want to see it. The link is to the class’s video._

_…did you stay up all night editing?_

_I wanted to show you. Let me know what you think?_

_Sure of course. I’m grabbing lunch with_

_Dorothea so sorry if I take a while._

_No worries, have fun_

However, when Edelgard settled into the driver’s seat of her car, curiosity got the best of her. She sat back and played the first video. She was surprised to see it was a video of her and Byleth, dancing to the choreography she made. The video was unedited in a way that it was just the section clip because the audio of the kids yelling was somehow louder than the music. It made her laugh to herself, remembering the rush of getting egged on by them.

She watched the way they danced next to one another, as if they had been partners for a lifetime, playing off each other’s energy. Edelgard didn’t realize this is what it looked on the outside and she had to admit, from a performance stand point it was really good. Byleth’s moves were clearly derived from her hip-hop background, hitting the beats hard with her limbs. Edelgard’s flowed with grace, keeping up with every count and step, not to be outshined by anyone.

Despite her outright confidence, she was genuinely surprised she pulled it off. As she watched the acrobatics she performed she was shocked to see that the video didn’t end after she landed the split. Instead, it continued as she watched the kids swarm around her, their excited cries blaring through her speakers. Edelgard almost didn’t recognized herself sharing in the celebration, high-fives left and right.

It was enough to squeeze her heart and warm her right through to her fingertips.

She glanced at the clock and realized she was cutting it close to noon. Still, the smile never left her face as Edelgard pulled out of the lot, playing the song the kids loved so much with her windows down.

***

Edelgard walked into Rhodos, the café seats taken up by patrons on laptops or books in hand or a friend sitting across them. Edelgard spotted Dorothea in a seat by the expanse of windows, two mugs and two flatbread filled plates with sweet pastries on the side. She made her way over and pulled out the chair.

“Hey, sorry to keep you waiting,” Edelgard apologized.

“Oh, don’t worry about it. I got you tea, I hope it’s okay, Annette sure seemed confident about it,” Dorothea said.

“Then I’m sure it’s fine,” Edelgard assured, taking a sip of the hot tea, humming in approval.

“So? Don’t keep me in suspense! How did it go?”

“Well I was surprised because I walked into a class full of children, Claude or his team nowhere in sight. I swear he’s up to something I just don’t know what it is yet.”

“So, you danced with the kids? You usually scare them,” Dorothea chuckled.

“Exactly why I just watched. I wasn’t really sure what to expect and they had the choreography down. I just played the music for them. I have to say they’re really talented.”

“Well, we already saw what Byleth’s influence has on a team,” Dorothea pointed out. “So, what, you just sat, watched, and then left?”

“Well, there was this girl, Sophie. She was probably no older than ten but once she found out I could dance she begged me at the end to dance too. I couldn’t say no and I had the counts on repeat in my head from sitting there for almost an hour.”

“So, you danced with them after all.”

Edelgard sipped at her tea, mumbling her answer on the porcelain rim. “…No.”

“No?”

“I danced with Byleth,” Edelgard said, bracing for the characteristic onslaught of her best friend.

“You what?!”

“Keep your voice down, Dorothea!” Edelgard hissed, noting some people turning their heads in their direction.

“Well I’m sorry if you keep catching me by surprise, Edie. Now you _have_ to tell me everything,” Dorothea insisted, practically leaning out of her chair.

Edelgard let out a long sigh and instead reached in her purse for her phone and a pair of headphones. She offered one of the ear pieces to Dorothea who took it, confused.

“It’d just be easier to show you.”

Edelgard first pressed the link to the Creator Studios video channel, the familiar background of the studio coming into view and the music already playing.

“Never took Byleth for a fan of this song,” Dorothea said off-handedly.

“I said the same thing,” Edelgard laughed. “That girl next to her is Sophie.”

“She’s adorable little fireball, isn’t she? She’s good! I can see why you couldn’t say no.”

They both watched the groups pass through the screen, Dorothea picking up on the subtle curve to Edelgard’s lips as the video continued. It soon ended and before Dorothea could comment, Edelgard pulled back her phone a little before bringing it back, now showing the clip Byleth stumbled upon.

This time around, Dorothea didn’t say anything as she watched intently. Edelgard couldn’t help but feel a bit anxious, wondering what was going through her mind. She could see the various outcomes, Dorothea could judge her for dancing with someone from Claude’s team, she could press her about how she deliberately chose to be with Byleth in that teasing tone she always used, or-

“Edie.”

Edelgard came out of her thoughts to see Dorothea taking out her half of the headphone and gently handing her phone back.

“Yeah?”

“You had a lot of fun, didn’t you?”

There was no teasing tone, no mirth glittering in her eyes, no knowing smirk on her ruby lips. Dorothea merely looked at her best friend with a look of wonder and happiness. To what she owed those emotions, Edelgard didn’t know. But she found herself mirroring the soft expression that Dorothea gave her.

“I did,” she admitted, rubbing her thumb on the rim of her mug. “I didn’t know what to expect walking in there but I understand what she meant – simply loving to dance and having fun with it.”

“It makes me really happy to hear you say that, you’ve been too hard on yourself lately,” Dorothea said softly.

In truth, Dorothea had been Edelgard’s best friend since they were kids. She had many memories of Edelgard being a force of her own, whether it meant leading their kickball team to victory at 2ndgrade recess or shoving a boy that teased Dorothea relentlessly to tears right into the sandbox. Dorothea had promised she would always stay by her side no matter what she decided, and so she did, even if it saddened her to see the world change in Edelgard’s eyes. 

“What choice do I have, Dorothea?” Edelgard sighed, shoulders slumping. “We have to win this year and I can’t afford to lose focus. I owe it to everyone and to myself.”

“Did you not just see what I saw?”

“Apparently not, with that look on your face,” Edelgard grumbled, resting her chin in her palm.

“Edie, yours and Byleth’s dance was amazing. Not just because you both are fantastic dancers but because of the blatant fact that you two were having fun. I haven’t seen you so carefree in so long and it paid magnificently in spades!” Dorothea exclaimed.

Edelgard remained silent and conflicted. She knew she loved how she felt the night before – lighthearted, excited, confident, all with a tinge of embarrassment that she didn’t mind. The way Sophie’s eyes sparkled with fiery determination and sheer passion for the sport reminded her of how she used to be. But for her to lose focus of her goal now, it felt like she would be betraying her team for all they went through to be on the team – the good and the bad. A memory shoved itself to the front of her mind.

_“Hey, I saw you’re on the dance squad, aren’t you?”_

_“Uh, yes?”_

_“You ladies looked really good out there. Want to dance your way over to my place after school? You could teach me what makes you girls so flexible.”_

_Edelgard’s blood turned to ice as she rounded the corner of the hallway, following the gruff and sleazy voice – finding one of her new teammates cornered by one of the football players._

_“Get the hell away from her, Metodey.”_

_The athlete in question whirled around, eyes narrowing at the sight of the Edelgard._

_“No need to get to fired up, Hresvelg. I was just giving your friend here a golden opportunity.”_

_Edelgard walked right up to him, getting in his face despite the height difference. Metodey couldn’t help but flinch back, with Edelgard’s eyes blazing and a snarl on her lips._

_“She’ll pass. Keep your damn filthy hands to yourself or I’ll break them,” Edelgard threatened._

_Metodey turned up a defiant lip, eventually curling into a sneer. “Pretty girls shouldn’t be so violent – after all, your team is just asking for it.” He turned his gaze over Edelgard’s shoulder at her teammate who wanted nothing more than to blend in with the wall. “Let me know when you’ve come to your senses and I’ll show you a good time.”_

_Edelgard growled and before she could act on the impulse to pummel him, he backed off and turned away, hands in the pocket of his letterman jacket, playing cool._

_“Bitch,” he grunted before disappearing down another hallway._

“You don’t owe us anything, Edie. Not at the cost of you being happy,” Dorothea’s voice filtered through the sour memory. Edelgard still said nothing. Metodey wasn’t the first person to behave in such a way and she feared he wouldn’t be the last unless she could magically change the thoughts of students, hungry for gossip and drama. It didn’t mean she wouldn’t try and nationals was part of that plan.

“We’re a part of the team because we love it as much as you do,” Dorothea continued, reaching for Edelgard’s hand. “No matter what anyone says. You’re not responsible for anyone else’s bad choices. All we can do is make them eat their words, right?”

Edelgard squeezed Dorothea’s hand back and nodded. “And we will.”

“That’s the spirit! So now, I have an idea.”

And there was the scheming demeanor that Dorothea usually wore, finally making its appearance.

“What is it…?” Edelgard said carefully, picking up the delicate pastry and taking a bite.

“How about you work with Byleth on choreographing something, say for the homecoming event?”

The captain gaped, blinking rapidly as if Dorothea had been an illusion. “You’re kidding right? We would have to do a whole new routine, see if the team could even pull it off, and I’m sorry, did you forget she’s practically co-captain of a rival team? You can’t expect them to just volunteer her time when they have their own leagues to worry about.”

“Well, you two being smitten with each other should make negotiations easier,” Dorothea countered, smirk present over her own mug.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, Byleth and I are just friends,” Edelgard vehemently denied.

“Oh please, every time you two made eye contact in that dance you both had cheek splitting smiles.”

Edelgard turned crimson, tips of her ears stinging from the heat in her face. “It was because of the kids cheering us on, nothing more.”

“Pretend all you like Edie, it would take a fool to not see it.”

Edelgard huffed and leaned back in her seat, taking another bite of her muffin, willing herself not to argue, knowing Dorothea could spin and sow the situation to bring about further humiliation.

“In all seriousness, I think it might be the edge we’re looking for. If there’s even a chance that it helps for nationals, isn’t it worth a try?” Dorothea reasoned.

_An advantage is an advantage_.

Edelgard cringed because she knew he was right. They both were.

“Fine. I’ll ask her.”

“I knew you’d see things my way,” Dorothea winked.

***

Edelgard had returned to her apartment, promising Dorothea she would speak to Byleth this weekend and let her know on Monday what her response would be. Hours passed in her living room and she was burning a hole into her phone that was sitting atop her coffee table next to her spread of homework and textbooks. She would get a few minutes of focus, diligently solving equations, and it would be stolen again. Throwing her pencil down, she huffed loudly, and collapsed into the back of her couch.

A soft “mrrip!” reached her ears through the music playing in the apartment, she opened to her eyes to Hubert settling rather comfortably in a circle right on top of her notebook and textbook, not before swiping her pencil to the carpet. He blinked slowly at her and Edelgard could’ve sworn she saw him sigh.

“Alright Hubert, you win,” Edelgard relented, giving him a few strokes on his sleek black fur. She picked up her phone then and opened her text messages. Her thumb tapped the text box and then hesitated, hovering over the keyboard. She typed out several messages, backspacing rapidly and frowning at the ones she deemed too awkward.

_Hey Byleth, thanks for sharing the videos with me._

_The kids should be proud!_

Almost instantly, Byleth began typing, the bubble of dots blooming an anxiousness in her chest. She knew she had nothing to really worry about, her text didn’t show her actual intentions. It was just casual, she convinced herself, the most suitable response she could think of it Byleth’s earlier request. Before she could read deeper than necessary, Byleth’s reply came.

_Glad you liked it._

_Did you have fun at lunch with Dorothea?_

_I did, aside from her teasing._

_What does she tease you about?_

_Everything if she can help it._

_Still, she’s my best friend. aside from all her antics,_

_she does really care about me._

_She sounds like a good friend._

_Yeah, she is._

_But there’s something I need to ask you._

_Shoot._

Edelgard took a deep breath. The worst thing she could say is no and she would just have to figure something else out for nationals. But even she couldn’t deny that Byleth’s help could really change the team, for better.

_Would you be willing to help me choreograph for the homecoming game?_

Byleth didn’t reply for a long moment. Edelgard decided that the worst thing was not that she could say no, is that she could not say anything at all. She typed a rapid reply, trying to backtrack.

_I understand if you’re too busy with your team and the classes,_

_so it’s completely fine if you say no. I just wanted to—_

And before she could finish the message, Byleth’s answer finally came.

_I’ll help you._

Edelgard was stunned into a brief stupor. She blinked several times at her screen, making sure the words were not just a figment of her imagination. But Byleth’s resolute answer just stared back at her. She didn’t believe it could be that easy. There were so many complications with this, advantage or not. Her team, Claude’s team, how they would all react, how they could achieve anything together given their history. Yet Byleth gave her an offer as if none of those things mattered.

Edelgard was still skeptical. She had to be.

_Really? Just like that?_

_You sure that Claude and your team would be okay with it?_

_I could ask you the same thing._

_Besides, I think this is what Claude was hoping for._

_So, you’re just going along with another one of his schemes then?_

She knew she was falling back into her habits of distrust. The thought of playing right into someone’s hands didn’t sit well with her. It was much more likely that Byleth was being herself, the small amount that Edelgard had come to know, just naturally gravitating to teaching what she loved. It was the logical explanation, Byleth hadn’t shown her any intention to harm her otherwise.

Edelgard knew she wasn’t being fair, defenses coming up at the first sign of her own twisted doubt.

_I want to help you because I’m your friend, Edelgard._

_Are you okay?_

Edelgard felt her chest thump a little harder. She had walls, high ones. Over the years the Eagles had learned how to climb over them. They dodged obstacles that showed themselves in forms of Edelgard being too harsh on a particular practice day or Edelgard being too quiet, locking herself away with her scowl at the door.

And while she wasn’t looking, one of the doors to her heart was cracked open. No one noticed it or thought to look for it, too focused on climbing as Edelgard’s walls got higher on the cloudier days.

Byleth wouldn’t have noticed it had Edelgard not lashed out at her the day they met. The doors creaked open a little more when Sophie came knocking, with her passion and awe for Edelgard.

The doors are wide open and now Edelgard’s fully aware that Byleth’s in her space, standing at the threshold, but still waiting for Edelgard to say it’s okay or even the chance to say to go back and start over. 

Edelgard didn’t realize how long her silence carried out and soon her phone was vibrating in her palm, and incoming call from Byleth on her screen. On a spark of courage, she answered.

“Hello?”

“Hey, sorry to call you suddenly but,” Byleth began, voice soft in Edelgard’s ear. “You seemed upset so… I called,” she finished lamely. Still, the delicate tone made some of the tension in Edelgard’s shoulder blades release, her senses coming back to her. She mentally scolded herself for not keeping her emotions in check, yet again.

“I’m okay, to answer your question,” Edelgard replied, breathing deeply through her nose to gain some semblance of control. “I…”

“What is it?”

“It seems me apologizing to you for being rude is becoming a theme,” Edelgard deflated, petting Hubert absentmindedly, his head nudging up to meet her caresses.

“Don’t worry about it, it’s nothing,” Byleth dismissed easily. “I did mean what I said though. I want to help.”

“I… I know,” Edelgard sighed. “It’s just—”

“Complicated.”

“Yeah,” she admitted.

“Well, I have an idea. Run it by your team and I’ll run it by mine. If we need to talk it out we can meet up at the studio.”

“Won’t that interrupt other classes?”

“Don’t worry, there are time slots that are purposely empty for choreographers contracted with the studio to use to work on their own dances before bringing it to the actual classes.”

“Okay, if you insist. I’ll talk to the girls on Monday,” Edelgard agreed. “You didn’t have to do all this.”

“I know.”

Edelgard let out a single laugh, Byleth’s transparency becoming one of her amusing and kind characteristics.

“I should go, my cat has been sitting on my homework for far too long and there’s still a bit left.”

“Good luck fighting him off.” Edelgard could hear the smile in her voice and felt her own appearing.

“With Hubert, it’s a matter of life and death at all times.”

“Edelgard Hresvelg made a joke,” Byleth pointed out in mock surprise.

“Shut it, Eisner,” Edelgard countered, rose hues dusting her porcelain cheeks.

They shared a laugh and the conversation drifted off, agreeing to see each other at school. When the call ended, Hubert decided it was time to finally hop off the table and disappeared down the hallway, allowing Edelgard to finish her work. Edelgard quirked her head at her pet’s antics, if she didn’t know any better, she would say his behavior was intentional. She shook her head at the preposterous thought and picked up the pencil he swatted to the floor.

Still.

“Thank you, Hubert,” Edelgard whispered to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hubert is inspired by my own cat - 100% real life experience. 
> 
> In light of recent events, updates may not come quickly - I apologize in advance for that. 
> 
> Stay safe, everyone!


	4. The Ways of Fódlan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter: Petra Macneary.  
> Petra learns the ways of schooling in Fódlan, for better or worse.

Edelgard had been dreading Monday’s practice. She knew at least that Dorothea would support her and as for Ingrid and Lysithea, she knew they would come around eventually to the idea once they realized the value behind the opportunity. She couldn’t say the same for the other girls – there were many occurrences where Edelgard, Dorothea, Ingrid, or Lysithea had intervened in yet another student or athlete not knowing common courtesy. The team trusted in their leaders and hopefully that was enough for them to know Edelgard would never jeopardize the safety of her team.

When Edelgard shut her locker with a deep breath, it nearly came out of her throat in a scream when a certain dancer suddenly appeared behind the metal door, leaning lazily against the adjacent locker.

“God Byleth, you scared me!” Edelgard exclaimed, reflexively pushing against the girl’s shoulder.

“My bad, didn’t mean to,” Byleth rubbed the back of her neck, but the tiny amused smirk betrayed her apology.

“Your silly grin says otherwise.”

“Well, I’ll admit, for someone as observant as you are, it’s pretty funny that I caught you off guard,” Byleth admitted, rocking on her heels with her hands stuffed in her denim coat. “Nervous?”

“Is it that obvious?” Edelgard sighed, a disapproving frown on her face as she closed her eyes, weary. She didn’t even try to deny it.

“Anything I can help with?”

Edelgard shook her head. “You’re already doing enough as it is. I know Dorothea’s got my back and Ingrid and Lysithea will too. The others might need more convincing.”

“Well like I said, if we need to talk it out, we’ve got the studio where everyone can say what needs to be said in private.”

With the mention of privacy, Edelgard peered inconspicuously to the hallway surrounding them, noting some pairs of students quickly adverting their eyes or whispering behind their hands. She barely kept back the roll of her eyes.

“Unfortunately, stuff like that isn’t appreciated around here,” Edelgard huffed.

Byleth hummed, crossing her arms and leaning her back against the lockers again. She gave a quick once over of the halls and saw a random student who had been speaking in hushed tones with her friends, glaring at Edelgard’s back. Byleth locked eyes with her and raised one brow. The student’s mouth clamped shut at being caught in the act and said something quickly to her friends before they scurried down the hall.

Byleth smiled to herself before turning back to Edelgard. She opened her mouth to speak but stopped in her tracks once she noticed a fair brunette come up behind the poms captain, a knowing smile on her face. As to what she knew, Byleth didn’t have a clue. Edelgard followed her line of sight and turned to the sight of her best friend, full of mischief.

“Hey there, Edie. I was going to see if you wanted to walk to practice and talk about the game plan,” Dorothea greeted with a playful smile. “But I see you’re _busy_.” Dorothea’s gaze slid over to Byleth, offering her hand out to the dancer. “It’s nice to finally meet you face to face, Byleth.”

Byleth returned the handshake. “Same. You’re Dorothea I’m guessing?”

“Pretty _and_ smart,” Dorothea drawled, flipping her hair in a gracious wave over her shoulder. Byleth didn’t seem fazed by the brunette’s flirtatious nature and Edelgard wasn’t sure if anything bothered the dancer at this point because Edelgard was surely embarrassed for her already. She amended for it slightly when she continued to speak. “Thank you for offering to help us out, you sure turned that rally on its head.”

“That’s kind of you to say, I appreciate it. And it’s nothing to thank me for. I’m interested to see what we could come up with together,” Byleth replied, skimming her jaw with her thumb in thought.

“Well you’re definitely the kind of person a girl could pay attention to,” Dorothea winked. This time Edelgard didn’t restrain herself by jabbing Dorothea’s side with a sharp elbow. Dorothea only giggled behind her fingertips at the expense of Edelgard’s growing glare.

“Please, ignore her,” Edelgard groaned covering her eyes with a hand, absolutely miffed by the co-captain’s complete lack of restraint. She peeked through her fingers once she realized Byleth was chuckling softly. At that, Edelgard deflated and shrugged off the previous embarrassment from her shoulders.

“Ah! Byleth, I have been looking for you,” a voice spoke from behind the dancer.

All of their gazes focused on the striking girl who had joined Byleth’s side. Her hair was a deep mauve, tiny intricate braids woven into one long voluminous braid, draping over her shoulder. A purple armband tattoo wrapped around her toned bicep and peeked from the sleeve of her cropped tee.

“Oh hey, Petra,” Byleth greeted, bumping her fist against Petra’s own. “What’s up?”

“I do not mean to be interrupting but I was having a question. But please excuse my rudeness,” Petra then turned to Edelgard and Dorothea, bowing slightly. “I’m Petra Macneary, I am a foreign exchange student. It’s a pleasure to be meeting you, Edelgard and Dorothea. I have been hearing good things about you.”

The two captains blinked at one another before Edelgard spoke up first. “That’s nice of you to say Petra, it’s nice to meet you too.” Edelgard offered a hand to which Petra immediately gave a low five in response. Dorothea smiled widely by Edelgard’s side as she withdrew her hand awkwardly. Petra was perceptive however and caught on to her misinterpretation.

“Oh! You were doing handshaking! I apologize, this country’s customs are still new to me and the dance team had taught me this custom of slapping hands,” Petra explained, flexing her fingers in front of her.

“How do you greet people you meet for the first time where you’re from, Petra?” Dorothea asked, genuinely curious.

“I can be showing you!” Petra offered brightly, extending her arm out. Dorothea stepped forward and copied the motion. Petra’s hand then wrapped her fingers around the brunette’s forearm in a firm embrace, Dorothea slowly doing the same. “We do this when we are saying goodbye or greeting someone.”

Dorothea nodded and squeezed Petra’s arm gently in return before letting go. “I’ll use that from now on when I see you, Petra.”

Petra beamed brightly, a dazzling smile on her face and a hand over her heart. “I would be liking that greatly! You show me great kindness Dorothea!”

“Oh please, it’s not as good as all that,” Dorothea said coolly.

But Edelgard knew better, not commenting on the subtle blush across her best friend’s cheeks. She turned to Byleth again, saying, “We should probably get to practice. Text me later?”

“Will do,” Byleth nodded. “C’mon Petra, you had a question for me?” Petra followed after Byleth, waving at Dorothea and Edelgard as they walked away. Edelgard put her elbow in Dorothea’s side yet again, this time catching the brunette off guard.

“What was that for?” Dorothea pouted, rubbing her hip.

“Who’s smitten now?” Edelgard teased, crooking her head in the direction Byleth and Petra went.

“Anyone with eyes can see that Petra’s gorgeous, Edie,” Dorothea scoffed, shouldering her bag. “Besides I doubt she’d like me of all people.”

Edelgard frowned slightly and pushed at her friend’s shoulder, jostling her. “Anyone with eyes would be lucky to have _you._ ”

“Sweet of you to say,” Dorothea smiled, though it didn’t reach her eyes. Edelgard opened her mouth to continue encouraging her best friend but Dorothea cut in with a smile that was more teasing, “On the other hand, I think you just admitted you were smitten with Byleth.”

“Will you give it a rest?” Edelgard sighed, exasperated.

“When you tell her, I will.”

“Guess you’ll be bothering me for the rest of my life,” Edelgard deadpanned.

“As if you didn’t know that already,” Dorothea laughed, slinging her arm around Edelgard’s shoulder as the duo made their way to practice.

***

The two captains pushed through the gymnasium doors, opening to the sight of the team doing stretches on the acrobatic mats, chatting idly amongst themselves. Ingrid and Lysithea spotted them first and bounded over. Edelgard felt her shoulder blades tense by the second and even more so when Lysithea’s eyes narrowed almost imperceptibly. Dorothea rubbed soothing circles on Edelgard’s back, feeling the muscles loosen slightly. The icy blonde took a deep breath through her nose and out through her mouth, her two friends finally face to face.

“What’s wrong, Edelgard?” Lysithea asked, wasting no time.

“Yeah, you’re scowling,” Ingrid pointed out, poking Edelgard between her brows. Edelgard wrinkled her nose and swatted gently at Ingrid’s hand, softening at her harmless smile with concern in her eyes.

“We should talk,” Edelgard answered, tilting her head towards the locker rooms. Ingrid and Lysithea shared a look before nodding and followed Edelgard and Dorothea’s lead. They took a seat on the benches against the lockers, looking expectantly on the two seniors.

“I figured it out what’s going to give us the upper hand this year,” Edelgard began. “But… I’m afraid that it’s a bit… well. If you told me weeks ago that I’d be suggesting it, I wouldn’t have believed you.”

“You can tell us anything, Edelgard,” Ingrid assured, Lysithea nodding along with her. “You lead, we follow.”

Edelgard chewed her lip before speaking again, “I asked Byleth for her help with the next performance at the homecoming football game. And she said yes.”

There was a brief silence that Edelgard managed not to fidget through.

“And… Claude is just okay with that?” Ingrid asked slowly.

“Well we don’t know that yet, Byleth is talking about it with her team today, too,” Dorothea said.

“And you both think this is a good idea?” Lysithea cautioned.

Dorothea went to put a hand on Edelgard’s shoulder, speaking up. “Well if we’re being completely honest, I think Edie’s scared to death.”

“I’m just—” Edelgard sighed, bowing her head a bit. “Byleth has taught me a lot. I went to one of her classes and it was far more enlightening than I gave her credit for. I really think her teaching us is our best shot. I know the others might not think so, with everything we’ve overcome these past few years, I know it can be a sore spot for some for any help to come from Claude’s team. But I hope you trust me enough to know I would never, ever—”

“We’re with you,” Ingrid cut in, the finality in her voice echoing against the metal walls.

Edelgard’s head snapped up, mouth agape, a question stuck in her throat. She was waiting for Lysithea’s analytical personality to break her idea to pieces and Ingrid’s loyalty to object immediately. She was waiting for the backlash that never came.

“We’re a bit surprised by this but,” Lysithea trailed off, then stood up to take a seat next to Edelgard instead. “You’ve always led us well and more importantly, you’re our friend. We know you didn’t come to this decision lightly.”

Edelgard continued to gawk at them.

“See, Edie? Nothing to worry about, we’ve always got your back,” Dorothea assured.

“I—”

And before the captain could speak, she found herself surrounded by her friends, encircling her in an embrace.

“H-Hey, guys, not so tight!” Edelgard squeaked, wiggling her hands while her arms were pinned to her sides from the trio hug. After a few seconds of wriggling, she was finally released and allowed to breathe. A scarlet blush covered her cheeks as she scowled at her friends who were unmoved, still smiling down on her. Edelgard let out a puff of laughter and shared a small smile of her own.

“Thank you, it’s good to know you guys will always support me,” Edelgard said, softly, combing her fingers through her now mussed hair.

“So,” Ingrid piped up. “Shall we go tell the team?”

“Now or never, right?” Edelgard offered.

Lysithea nodded along. “They’ll come around eventually but I wouldn’t be surprised if they do follow after you right away.”

Edelgard rose from her seat, curling a lock of her snowy hair over her ear. “Let’s hope so.”

The four girls made their way back towards the gymnasium. Once pushing through the doors again, they found themselves nearly clashing with the rest of the team, some of them stumbling backwards to avoid being hit by the swing of the doors. Edelgard quirked an eyebrow at them, some of them having the decency to look a little sheepish for outright eavesdropping on the conversation.

“So. You heard us then?” Edelgard asked her team.

Many of them nodded shyly and one team member stepped forward from the group. Flayn, a 2ndyear teammate, fidgeted with her fingers for a moment under everyone’s gazes. Edelgard swallowed her doubt, willing her memories to keep themselves at bay and stick to the present. Still, Flayn’s green eyes, while they were always sparkling with passion, Edelgard would never forget the fear she saw in them last year.

“Edelgard, I know that you must feel a lot of responsibility for us, being our leader,” Flayn spoke shakily. “And I will always be grateful for how you protected me and continue to protect the rest of us. That said, I think we all can agree that we will follow you where you go.”

Edelgard released a breath, sagging in relief. A few of the other girls offered her comforting smiles.

“But,” she continued. “While we don’t distrust Byleth, Claude’s team has caused a lot of grief for all of us and the fact that he’s denied it, is hurtful and it’s wrong.” There were tears in Flayn’s eyes now, her hands balling into fists. “If we’re to trust one of his teammates, he has to know. About everything.”

Edelgard stepped forward then, offering Flayn a wistful smile. She gently reached for Flayn’s hand, squeezing her fingers gently.

“I promise that this will end soon,” Edelgard spoke softly. “We’ll do it together.”

Flayn nodded vigorously despite her tears and tackled Edelgard in a hug. Edelgard nearly rolled her eyes in amusement at the dejá vu as the rest of the team encircled around the two. This time she simply let it happen as the Lady Eagles stood in the quiet, beneath the red and black banner of their school’s colors.

***

Edelgard sat idly on the stands that occupied the football field, glancing up every now and then for a sign of Byleth. Soon after the Lady Eagles spoke in the gymnasium, Edelgard had messaged her on the change of location to meet.

_You sure? Not really private in an open field._

_Trust me._

_Alright, see you soon._

Beyond the fence, Edelgard spotted familiar blue hair, with her team in tow. Petra and Claude stood on either side of her as the rest of the team followed. Edelgard stood, then waved her girls over who had been out in center field, speaking amongst themselves. With her team and friends surrounding her in solidarity, she couldn’t recall a time she had ever stood face to face with Claude’s team like this. Standing opposed, out in the open, two worlds so different yet both in love with the same feeling that dancing brought them.

Byleth reached her first, casual and calm as usual, a slight upturn to her lips enough to show Edelgard that things hadn’t gone horribly wrong with her team meeting. Dorothea greeted Petra with the handshake she had taught her, another smile on Petra’s face appearing. It made Edelgard wonder.

“Edelgard, lovely to see you as always,” Claude greeted as some of his teammates took a seat on the stands.

“Flattery will get you nowhere,” Edelgard replied simply.

Claude shrugged it off easily. “Then we can cut to the chase. I see you listened to me when I told you show up to one of Teach’s classes.” The smirk on his face looked similar to a victory and it irked Edelgard to even think of relenting one to him.

She decided what was worth more in the moment - the team. “I did. Then I assume you know what I asked of her.”

“Sure do. And after we talked it over, I don’t see the harm in Teach helping you ladies out. It wouldn’t be fair for us to not pick up the slack in choreographing and such,” Claude admitted, a sincere smile now.

“I’m sensing a condition to this,” Lysithea interjected.

“Sharp as ever, kiddo,” Claude winked and the younger girl fumed. Dorothea grimaced and patted Lysithea’s back to calm her back down.

“Our condition is this: Teach can help you guys out but,” Claude paused, making sure he had everyone’s attention. “We perform at the game, as a team.”

“I guess you have an answer as to why we would agree to that?” Edelgard followed up, not missing a beat.

“Because I have a bigger goal in mind, one I don’t think you should refuse,” Claude offered.

“Stop with the dramatics Claude and just tell us,” Ingrid pushed, unimpressed.

“The Dance Drill Team International World Championships,” Byleth answered and all heads turned at her voice.

“You don’t mean…?” Edelgard wondered.

Byleth turned to look at her. “Yeah, that one. Where all dance teams: private, school, independent, studio, and drill teams, compete on an international level. The regional competitions start here in Enbarr in November. Whoever wins from that, will represent Adrestia and compete at nationals against the other two regions in the country, Faerghus and Leicester, to then represent all of Fódlan. The Fódlan team will then compete worldwide against Almyra, Sreng, Dagda, and Brigid.”

“And you think we could compete on that level?” Edelgard inquired.

“Absolutely,” Byleth answered.

“And I bet we’d all know that for sure, starting here, right on the grounds of Seiros at the next football game performance,” Claude finished.

Silence engulfed the Lady Eagles, eyes darting left and right, wondering what Edelgard would say, what she would decide. They didn’t think that Claude would suggest something like this. The world championships was something they had never considered – being far larger than the goals they ever hoped to achieve.

Edelgard however, had several racing thoughts in her brain behind her practiced mask. The thought of the university she wanted to attend, her Uncle’s threats, the kids at the studio, and the way her team fought for everything they had up until now. These thoughts bounced back and forth, she couldn’t seem to form a coherent response, one hypothetical answer seeming to discredit another.

A flash of green hair drifted past her peripheral and Edelgard watched Flayn step forward once again. Claude looked at her with curiosity and slight confusion.

“I am sure you do not know who I am, Claude,” Flayn said.

“Uh… I can’t say that I do?” Claude answered quizzically.

“I’m Flayn Nabatea and I’m a 2ndyear, I joined Edelgard’s team my 1styear at Seiros,” Flayn informed. “And I don’t think you know what you are asking of us.”

“It seems to be the running joke that I just don’t understand what’s going on with your team,” Claude scoffed.

“It isn’t a joke,” Flayn countered, a large frown on her face. “And it’s more hurtful that you don’t see what has been in front of you, or that you choose not to see it.”

“Well why don’t _you_ tell me, since your captain has refused an answer all these years?” he challenged, leaning over her.

Ingrid bristled at the seemingly threatening gesture, instinct kicking in to protect. She pulled Flayn behind her, standing one on one with Claude who withdrew at the sight at Ingrid’s furious glare. 

“It’s because of your team that rumors spread about all the girls on this team are just whores! That it’s okay to bully us and harass us because we’re girls, when we’re just trying to enjoy what we love!” Ingrid snapped.

“I—What? What are you even talking about, Ingrid?”

Ingrid pointed wildly in the direction of the few teammates that sat on the stands who were feigning nonchalance. “People on your own team were intentionally causing harm, spreading gossip to every corner of this school – Flayn herself was nearly assaulted last year from one of the guys on the football team and Edelgard defended her. And you want to go along with all the jokes about us being too pretty and proper, when literal scumbags exist on _your_ team? You want to keep up Edelgard’s reputation as some kind of ice queen, when she was there for every single one of us every time someone came onto us?”

Edelgard felt eyes heavy on her but she didn’t lift her gaze, crossing her arms tightly over her chest. She felt her team get closer to her, supporting her by their presence and proximity alone. She heard Claude speaking in the direction of the stands.

“Guys! What’s going on with all of this, did you seriously—”

A few shrill screams cut through the air, everyone stopping in their tracks. Heads whirled around then, save for the few girls cowering behind Byleth, who had a football caught in her grasp, clearly aimed to spear into the crowd of Edelgard’s team.

“Hresvelg!”

Edelgard’s teeth grinded and her jaw clenched. She looked up finally at the small posse of athletes walking their way, Metodey’s smug expression leading the head of the group. Edelgard circled around and then stood beside Byleth, her previous reclusive demeanor a distant memory, replaced with a defiant aura. Dorothea, Ingrid, and Lysithea stepped around as well, their team backing up behind them.

“What do you want?” Edelgard sneered, barely concealing the venom in her voice.

“I was just having a little fun with my favorite girls,” Metodey answered slyly. “Couldn’t help but notice you from across the field.” His eyes slid over to Flayn, who stared back at him with an angry scowl but she still stood at a distance behind Edelgard. “Seeing if any of you have come to your senses about getting with us for some fun.”

“Hey man, get out of here with that crap,” Claude spoke up, realization dawning by the second and his gut twisting along with it.

“Oh? Was it not you guys confirming what we all knew about Hresvelg’s team? You don’t just prance around in pretty outfits like that and not want something out of it. You’re a dude, I’m sure you understand.”

Edelgard growled low in her throat, pulling her arm back, preparing to clock her fist right across Metodey’s snake-like mug. She didn’t get a chance to, feeling a strong arm holding her back from completing her strike. She leered at who stopped her, watching Byleth’s eyes widen at the rage she likely saw swirling in her own.

The athletes laughed amongst each other, one of them speaking up. “Good, it’s about time someone kept that bitch in line.”

Edelgard yanked her arm from Byleth’s grasp, blood boiling beneath her skin. She could’ve sworn she saw a flash of hurt come across her blue eyes but Edelgard couldn’t find it in her to care in that moment.

“Can’t wait to see what kind of show you put on for the boys at the game,” Metodey sang, then looked at Flayn again. “You know where to find me when you change your mind.”

The group dispersed as soon as they had come and another deafening silence overtook the field. Byleth still remained close to Edelgard, trying to catch her gaze, for any form of reaction. Edelgard stayed deathly quiet, eyes burning into the spot where Metodey once stood.

“Edelgard?” she whispered, reaching out to brush her shoulder.

The girl didn’t respond, a subtle flinch being her only reaction at Byleth’s touch.

“Edelgard, I—” Claude began.

“Don’t,” Edelgard uttered, whirling on him and knocking Byleth’s gentle hand away. “Here’s _my_ condition. Fix your team before you talk about what mine shouldn’t refuse.”

And with that, Edelgard picked up her bag and left. The girls followed after her, finding no reason to stay. Dorothea lingered and spoke to Ingrid and Lysithea quietly.

“Go and look after her,” she whispered, the duo immediately following after Edelgard. Byleth took the time to tell her other teammates standing behind her to go home for the day. Claude had bounded up the stands to confront the select few that sat there. Dorothea couldn’t hear what he had said but soon they were packing up and leaving, a shameful slouch to their bodies as they exited quickly. She turned to Byleth then who had been quiet with a slight pinch to her brow, looking at the path Edelgard left behind.

“Thank you for holding her back,” Dorothea said genuinely. “She could’ve really hurt herself.”

“I wish I could’ve done more for her,” Byleth admitted quietly.

“She’ll be okay, she just needs time,” Dorothea assured, Byleth’s expression remaining unchanged.

“Dorothea?” a different voice cut in.

“Yeah, Petra?”

“I am not understanding why that boy was so vile,” Petra said, a distinct frown on her face. “Why was he saying your outfits were… asking for it?”

Dorothea sighed, a wry expression on her face. “Around here Petra, some boys think they can say whatever they want about women and their bodies, because of how they dress. They think they’re kings of the school and that we’re objects to conquer.”

“You can be dressing however you want. He should not be so… horrendous to you or Edelgard or your team,” Petra pointed out. “In my homeland, we do not conquer one another, instead we are one with nature and are treating each other with respect.”

“Your homeland sounds wonderful, Petra. It’s just not like that here,” Dorothea murmured. “We call it a stereotype. People just think that girls like us that use pom-poms and wear pretty uniforms, are ice cold but secretly want to be controlled by others.”

“But… you are just wanting to be dancing, right?”

“That’s all we’ve ever wanted, Petra.”

“Then we should be showing them!” Petra expressed, clenching her fists in front of her. Dorothea willed herself to smile at her enthusiasm.

She took another glance at the stands, Claude’s back was facing them still, rooted to the spot where he dismissed his now ex-teammates. His fists were balled at his sides, still and unmoving. She looked on him in a bit of pity, knowing the amount of weight he suddenly carried.

“We just might, it’ll just take time,” Dorothea whispered.

“Why didn’t Edelgard tell him sooner?” Byleth asked, now following Dorothea’s gaze to his back.

She didn’t answer right away.

“Is this because of another ste… stereotype?” Petra fumbled.

Dorothea nodded, sadly looking back at the girl who was trying to understand the ways of their world.

“No one believes the girl when she cries for help.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone's been doing well and staying safe!
> 
> It's come to my attention that a lot of the themes from previous chapters were not universal and may have caused some disconnect on what I was trying to get across - things like freshman/sophomores, or what a poms squad is, or just the general culture of school where I'm from. I did go back and edit some things and I apologize for any confusion! Hopefully Doropetra cleared some stuff up for you (: If you have any questions, please drop them in the comments, I want everyone to be able to enjoy the story! 
> 
> And we finally have a bit of insight as to why the two teams stand opposed, we will be reaching some topics on bullying/harassment in the future, so buckle up for that! Also sorry to the Flayn lovers - but don't worry, El will protect her girls (if you can get past Ingrid and Lysithea first (; ) 
> 
> Until next time everyone, thank you for reading!


	5. Learning to Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edelgard broods in oversized sweaters and cute socks. Byleth meets the guardian of Edelgard's apartment.

Edelgard was moping and she didn’t care.

Her apartment lights weren’t on, the afternoon sun the only thing filtering through her windows. She laid on her bed in an oversized sweatshirt, curled around Hubert who had made himself a home snuggling into a ball against her stomach, his quiet purr comforting. She could hear her phone buzzing against her nightstand from the countless text messages and missed calls, no doubt. She ignored it all as she continued to stare blankly at her bedroom wall. 

She curled around Hubert a bit more as a few silent tears slipped down her cheeks onto her pillow. Several memories flooded her mind, filled with whispers of taunting voices. 

__

_ “What a slut, that skirt is too short.” _

_ “Look, it’s the Ice Queen!”  _

_ “Hey, I can show you a good time. Dance on over here!” _

__

_ “I think the co-captain slept with half the football team already.” _

__

_ “Flinging around those pom-poms isn’t talent. They should give it up already.” _

The haze of all the bullying and harassment over the course of many years was weighing down on her. The encounter with Metodey on the football field made her snap and see red. It was her intention to get their attention, to make Claude finally see how heavily her team had been affected first hand. To see how rooted deception was within his own team. She started to wonder if it was worth being hurt again like this. To her, it felt like it would be a miracle if things could truly change. 

She wiped stubbornly at the tears with her sleeve, sniffling. 

She sat up from her bed then, Hubert peering up at her curiously. She gave him a reassuring stroke on his fur, his eyes slowly blinking in response. She swung her legs over and sat down at her desk, briefly glancing at the pictures of her team. It almost lifted her lips from her frown. She flipped open her laptop and typed quickly, looking up a video of the Dance Drill Team championships from last year. 

She watched the screen at the various teams and their compositions - from their outfits, coordination, dance style, stage presence, everything. It was a higher level than she even imagined. It went beyond the comfortable bubble her team lived in. It showed her a new world and perspective to all the nuances dancing had. 

She was stunned. Mesmerized. 

And yet, at the same time she only felt discouraged. She imagined that winning such a competition would get her foot in the door, it could bring a team to newer heights, newfound recognition, and a new life where she could solely do what she loved. 

But who would believe that they could achieve such a thing? Byleth’s team and hers were worlds apart, an emotional landmine standing between them. She didn’t believe they could truly overcome their differences enough to perform together. Yet she knew that she would need Byleth’s help to achieve anything at all this year. 

She shut her laptop with a huff of frustration, slouching in her chair. It was quiet for a long time before she heard her phone buzz again. She sighed, getting up from her chair and picking up her phone from the nightstand. She scrolled through, seeing several text messages from her team members, all letting her know that if she needed anything they were there for her. 

Her most recent notification was a missed call from Byleth, along with a voicemail.

She sat on her bed once again and listened to the voicemail, Byleth’s soft tone filling the dismal air.

_ Hey, it’s me. I know you’ve probably been getting a lot of texts from your team and everything, so I’m sorry to bother you. But I just wanted to make sure you were okay. And if you’re not okay, that I’m here if you want to talk. Or not talk, whatever you want. Just… text me when you’re ready? Okay. Bye.  _

Edelgard stared at her phone for a moment. If she wasn’t feeling so down she might’ve laughed at Byleth’s ramblings, it was seemingly so unlike her usual calm demeanor. Edelgard sighed again knowing she couldn’t hide in her cocoon of sweaters forever. She perhaps owed Byleth an apology as well.

She typed out a text message.

_ Hey. _

She didn’t know what else to say, secretly hoping Byleth would.

_ Hey. What can I do? _

_ I don’t know the answer to that. _

_ Have you eaten? _

Her stomach grumbled.

_ No. _

_ Would you like to get dinner? _

_ I… don’t want to leave my apartment right now. _

_ Can I bring it to you? If you’re okay with company. _

Well that wasn’t what she expected at all. The prospect of having Byleth in her home threw her mind into a jumble. She knew that she felt close to her somehow, despite only knowing one another for a few weeks. 

But to let her in, the apartment a physical embodiment of a safe place, it was a huge deal that her mind continued to overthink. Lately, it was the only place she could truly be herself, with her cat and her records and other knick knacks. Dorothea, Ingrid, and Lysithea were the only ones that had been allowed that entry. Before she could come to a decision another buzz came.

_ If you’re not, I’ll just see you later. Just make sure to eat, okay? _

That pushed her. They were friends, there was no reason to overthink this. 

_ No, no it’s okay. You can come over. _

_ Pizza? It’s the best comfort food. _

She laughed despite herself.

_ Sure. Don’t tell me you’re one of those pineapple pizza lovers. _

_ Don’t tell me you think pepperoni is spicy. _

She snorted, a silly smile on her face now. 

_ Touché. Cheese? _

_ Cheese.  _

***

The buzz of the apartment bell startled Hubert as he whirled his wide eyes at the door. Edelgard made her way past him, pushing the speaker button.

“Hello?” her voice fizzled through the speaker outside. 

“Hey, it’s me,” Byleth replied.

“I’ll buzz you up.”

Byleth balanced a pizza box in one hand and a grocery bag in another, maneuvering into the apartment building. She walked to the elevator and pressed the button to bring her to the top floor. She hummed to the elevator music, tapping her foot on the floor. The elevator slowed to a halt and dinged, doors opening to a clean hallway. She made her way over to the unit number that Edelgard texted her earlier.

She gave three sharp knocks against unit 159. She could hear a lock unlatching and the door opened slowly. Edelgard looked at her shyly, wrapped up in an oversized hooded Lady Eagles sweater, black leggings, and patterned socks with tiny cakes. Her hair was completely loose, spilling over her shoulders. 

“Hey, pizza delivery,” Byleth said, raising the box and grocery bag as an offering. 

“Well you kind of look the part,” Edelgard mused, nodding at Byleth’s cap. “Please, come in.”

Byleth walked over the threshold and heard pop rock playing from the living room. Before she could make it there she was met with the guardian of the apartment. Hubert sat on the kitchen counter, sitting proudly with his chest puffed, gazing right at her with a piercing stare. As Byleth made her way in further, Hubert stood on all fours, looking as if he were ready to pounce or sprint away.

“Hubert,” Edelgard chided, patting his fur until he sat back down. “She’s our friend.”

Hubert hopped off the table and bounded down the hallway, away from the pair. Byleth chuckled a little. 

“Tough crowd.”

“He’ll get used to it eventually, he can be very dramatic,” Edelgard sighed. “We can sit on the couch and put the food on the coffee table.” 

Byleth set the food down and took a seat. She began to unpack the grocery bag, laying out plates and different snacks from chips to sweets. 

“You didn’t have to get all this…” Edelgard said, slightly embarrassed at the sheer amount Byleth had brought. Her coffee table was nearly covered.

Byleth shrugged easily. “I didn’t know what other comfort food you liked so I got a little bit of everything.”

“At least let me pay you back for it,” the captain insisted.

Byleth crossed her arms. “Nope.” 

Edelgard nearly rolled her eyes and sat down next to her, exasperatedly. Byleth gave her a gentle smile before opening the pizza box, taking a slice on a plate, and offering it to Edelgard.

“Thanks,” she said meekly. Byleth nodded then helped herself. 

Silence passed between them, the record player spinning and continuing to play the album Edelgard picked. 

“Hm, is this Halsey?” Byleth asked after a while.

“Yeah, it’s her newest album,” Edelgard answered.

“You have good taste.”

Edelgard blushed behind her plate and didn’t say anything as she took another bite. More silence. To Edelgard it was nearly suffocating.

“I know you want me to talk about it,” she mumbled.

Byleth hummed, taking another slice. “I’d never force you to tell me anything.”

“So you’d just bring over a bunch of food and not talk?”

“If that’s what helped you, yeah,” Byleth replied as if it had been an obvious fact.

Edelgard let out another sigh, setting her empty plate down. She picked at her sweater sleeves, tucking her feet beneath her on the couch. She didn’t look at Byleth, her hair obscuring her face.

“What happened after I left?” 

Byleth set her plate down as well and leaned back into the couch cushions, looking idly at the ceiling.

“Claude kicked off the members on the team that were spreading rumors and gossip,” she said. “I think he took it pretty hard. He was just standing there even after we left.”

Edelgard paused, her eyes widening behind the curtain of her hair. She hadn’t expected him to act that quickly. She thought he might’ve questioned his team, gave them the benefit of the doubt, but none of those things happened. He took her at her word for once. 

“I… didn’t think he would do that,” Edelgard admitted.

“I’m sorry it took drastic measures to make him see it,” Byleth apologized. “I’m sorry if I made it seem like you couldn’t handle yourself back there. I just didn’t want you to get in trouble.”

“Was that it?” 

“I know you would’ve knocked him out,” she thought aloud. “He would’ve deserved it but that would be hard to explain with so many witnesses.”

Edelgard chanced a laugh. “I had no idea you were so sinister,  _ Teach.” _

Byleth smirked, giving her a sideways glance. “I’ve dealt with my fair share of bullies. Direct attacks won’t work but I’ve got an idea on how to handle him.”

“Byleth I appreciate the sentiment but you don’t have to--”

“You deserve to do what you love, freely without judgement,” Byleth cut in. “I can help, you just have to say the word.” 

Edelgard bit her lip and turned away. She could feel tears well up at her eyes, threatening to spill. She avoided bringing up her hand to wipe them, trying to avoid giving herself away. But she couldn’t hold back a shudder from past memories.

“Edelgard.” That same soft tone and touch on her shoulder like earlier that day.

She sniffled and turned back around, her watery lilac eyes meeting cobalt. Byleth frowned and swiped a thumb on her wet cheeks. Edelgard helped her, taking her sleeves and wiping the rest of her tears away, heaving a heavy breath.

“They didn’t believe us…” she croaked. Byleth only waited, occasionally rubbing circles on her shoulder blade. “The school staff said without physical proof, they couldn’t expel them or take them off the team. Even after years and years, they didn’t believe us.”

More tears came then. Byleth realized at that point, that’s what Dorothea had meant. Edelgard had been asking for help, practically begging for it, and nothing came of it. She was forced to deal with her issues alone, trying to protect herself and her team, while losing sight of the dreams she had. Byleth noticed another thing then, peering around the apartment. It was just Edelgard here and no one else. High school students don’t usually live by themselves.

As if reading her mind, Edelgard spoke again. “And it wasn’t always like that. But after the team made me captain after my 1st year, I lost my parents in a house fire - it happened while I was at practice. We lost everything and I… changed. I became colder, I closed myself off to everyone. Dorothea tried her best to help me through it. I think that’s when I earned my title of Ice Queen. Back then I couldn’t find it in me to fight it. And that’s when the worst of the bullying started.”

Edelgard clenched her fists in her sleeves, curling in on herself. “My uncle is financially supporting me now but he thinks dancing is ridiculous and nothing more than a hobby. My parents were my biggest believers, they supported me from day one. Yet even now, I still wonder if I hadn’t been at practice if they’d be alive now… I know they’d tell me it’s nonsense and to keep doing what I love but. Well. You saw how I was.”

“I’m sure they really loved you,” Byleth said quietly, mulling over all of Edelgard’s words. With as headstrong as Edelgard was, this was something she would’ve never expected. Any other person would’ve broken under the sheer weight of loss. But despite how awful her past was, Byleth would never forget the fiery demeanor Edelgard had the day they met. A leader through and through. 

“They would be proud of you,” Byleth added, softly, squeezing her the curve of her shoulder. “You’re a great leader and those girls will follow your lead no matter where you go.”

Edelgard shoved at Byleth’s shoulder with no aggression behind it. “If I knew you were going to be this cheesy, I would’ve kicked you out a while ago.”

Byleth smiled at her attempt to deflect. “I believe in you. I know your girls do too.”

Edelgard let out a watery laugh, shaking her head and smoothing some of her hair back. A faint blush had blossomed over her cheeks. “Knock it off, you’re going to make me cry again.”

Byleth put her hands up in mock defense before settling them on her lap. She smoothed her palms over her pants. “I know that couldn’t have been easy to tell me.”

Edelgard shrugged. “It’s time someone else knows.”

“Do you still want my help?” 

Edelgard heard the silent question.  _ Do you still want to dance? Do you want to dance with us?  _

“I… I watched videos earlier, from the championships last year. I’m sorry for saying this, but I’m just not sure if I believe we can compete on that level.”

“Care to tell me why?”

“It’s one thing to learn steps, counts, and composition. But could our teams really work together given everything that’s happened?”

“Taking those members out should help. But, if the school saw us performing together, I think it would really change the dynamic of all those rumors. It wouldn’t fix everything but it would be a start.” 

“Byleth… I don’t know…” Edelgard sighed. It would be too much to hope for.

“I promise if after the performance you still don’t want to collaborate, I will still help you for your future competitions if that’s what you want.”

Edelgard looked like she was thinking it over intensely, if the furrow in her brow wasn’t a dead giveaway. 

“...Fine,” Edelgard relented. “I am choosing to trust you on this.”

Byleth gave her a salute. “I won’t let you down, Captain.”

Edelgard laughed at the silly antic and reached for one of the chocolate muffins Byleth had brought. She took a bite and savored the rich sweetness.

“Thank you, Byleth,” she said softly. “For being here.”

“Of course, whatever you need.”

“You know, usually most people don’t go all out like this for mopey idiots like me.”

“Hm, I’m not most people.”

_ Definitely not. _ Edelgard thought.

“Do you want to watch a movie or something?” Edelgard suggested, not quite wanting to lose the company just yet.

“Sure, I’m open to whatever. Pick anything.”

Edelgard reached for the remote to the flatscreen, flicking it on. She scrolled through her movie library and clicked on one of her favorites. An organ began to play, fading into a melody of piano and strings, light as the spring’s breeze. The melody soon started to dance into a waltz as the title of “Howl’s Moving Castle” expanded across the screen. 

Edelgard then got up to turn off the lights and worked on getting them glasses of water from the kitchen. Byleth removed her coat and set it on the arm rest to get more comfortable, sitting in her plain t-shirt and jogger pants. Edelgard returned, setting the glasses on the table, and sat down next to her, being mindful of putting space between them. The darkness hid her embarrassment, willing her mind to not think about any of the teasing jibes Dorothea would definitely give her. 

The pair watched the movie, Byleth occasionally asking a question quietly to which Edelgard would explain. They would chuckle at the humorous parts, Byleth particularly enjoying the “Calcifer” character. It was the most calm Edelgard had felt all day. After a while, she felt her eyelids getting heavy from the emotional exertion. 

Byleth felt a weight on her shoulder and looked over to find Edelgard breathing slowly, fast asleep. Byleth smiled to herself. She looked around and spotted a blanket too far for her to reach on the opposite end of the couch. She soon came up with another idea and carefully reached for her coat, not making any sudden movements. Once in her hand, she draped the denim carefully over Edelgard’s shoulders. Edelgard shifted in her sleep and Byleth froze, holding her breath. The sleeping beauty only curled in closer to her, unconsciously searching for the warmth and comfort.

It made Byleth smile even more. 

She tried to watch more of the movie but eventually Byleth too, gave into a cozy sleep. The credits rolled later on, the piano tune filling the air. A dark shadow emerged from the hallway and trotted over to the couch. It paused before hopping up and curled up by Edelgard’s legs. Hubert’s chin settled on her thigh, peering at Byleth’s sleeping form, blinking slowly every now and then. 

He huffed and closed his eyes as well, joining the pair into the field of dreams. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see everyone! Thank you for waiting patiently!
> 
> I love gay Edeleth y'all. I have missed them. I hope you enjoyed this little angst kick with some comfort. 
> 
> So reason my updates are taking so long is because I have the huge honor of collaborating with some fantastic writers in the fandom for our project: Fódlan Summer 2020 Olympics! Follow our twitter @Fodlan_Olympics for updates and to meet the team! My twitter is @EdelgardEisner if you want to follow my updates and my other work. 
> 
> As always, I appreciate you all! Stay safe! Be well!


	6. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edelgard rises from her grief with a new determination and resilience - marking a fresh start for the Lady Eagles and herself.
> 
> Edelgard and Byleth might just realize where their affections lie.

Edelgard had been standing in the dark, the silence almost deafening. She looked around, trying to find anything as a landmark, anything to give her a sense of direction. As she glanced around the black space and in the distance something went up in flames. On instinct, she ran towards the source, feet pounding against the paved road that had appeared ahead of her. She could feel the heat sweltering against her face, nearly lashing at her skin. 

She came face to face with her home, ablaze and engulfed in fire. Then Edelgard heard the screams, her parents voices piercing her heart and twisting her gut in every direction with dread. She searched frantically for any entrance, palms clammy from cold sweat, heaving heavy breaths from the smoke that billowed out. Edelgard zeroed in on the front window, slightly ajar.

“Mom! Dad!” she shouted, about to move into a full sprint towards the window. She didn’t know what she would do, she just knew she had to get to them.

And like coils slithering out of the darkness, invisible restraints as dark as obsidian rooted her in place. The harder she fought against them the tighter they became. Tears streaked helplessly down her face, voice muffled behind the shadow bounds. She heard whispers now, nearly chanting in a mantra. A sinister pitch going in circles to the rhythm of a nursery rhyme. 

_ Ice Queen, Ice Queen. It’s your fault. It’s your fault.  _

_ You’re nothing without them, nothing, nothing.  _

Edelgard sobbed, throat raw from her cries as she sunk to her knees, watching the house crackle and disintegrate to piles of ash. 

Byleth heard soft sounds first. She blearily opened her eyes, blinking several times before the blur faded away. She could hear the muted whirring of the movie player. When she reached to rub at her eyes she felt a weight on her shoulder and realized her neck was hurting from where she had fallen asleep on the couch for hours. Quickly remembering where she was, she smiled fondly in the dark.

That smile faded when she heard pained whimpers. She moved her head slightly to look down on Edelgard, a confused look on her face. The whimpers got louder and soon dissolved into cries as Edelgard twitched in her sleep. 

“Mnn, mom… dad… ” she cried silently. 

Byleth immediately reached for the girl who looked so small beneath the moonlight shining through the windows. 

“Wake up, Edelgard,” Byleth whispered as to not scare the girl awake.

Edelgard didn’t respond and her twitching started to turn into a full thrash, nearly striking Byleth with a balled up fist. Byleth caught her arm gently, smoothing her palms over Edelgard’s forearm to try to soothe whatever dream she had been haunted with.

“Edelgard,” Byleth called, louder this time. “It’s me, you’re safe. Wake up.”

And just like that Edelgard’s eyes flew open as she took a shuddering breath. She immediately fought Byleth’s grip on her arm, forgetting herself and where she was. Stuttered, panicked breaths filled the air as Edelgard’s chest rose up and down rapidly. Byleth didn’t move away.

“Hey, hey, it’s me, Byleth,” she cooed, holding Edelgard a bit tighter, just enough to make her feel her presence and hopefully root her back into reality. Edelgard calmed down, gulping for breaths and slumping against Byleth’s form, emotionally exhausted. Byleth’s grip around her forearms loosened and Edelgard’s forehead fell to her collarbone, taking one more steadying breath. 

A few moments of silence passed, just the sound of their breathing filling the air. Edelgard pulled away slowly, gingerly curling her fingers around Byleth’s arms.

“Y-You stayed?” Edelgard asked in a hushed whisper.

“Of course I did,” Byleth answered. “You okay?”

Edelgard nodded, an uncertain line to her lips. She gulped, fingers trembling against Byleth’s skin. “Yeah. Nightmares.”

“About your parents?”

“So you heard me then,” Edelgard let out a humorless laugh, wiping her palm down her face, feeling the cold sweat on her brow. “Yes, they’re about my parents. Sorry if I… hit you in my sleep.”

“I can take a punch or two,” Byleth assured her with a light smile. “Anything you want to talk about?”

Behind her eyelids, Edelgard could see the flames still, could feel the ghost of the bindings that trapped her. She shook her head, trying to clear the image from her mind. Byleth was still gazing at her, eyes warm and gentle as if coaxing her out of her dreams. It made her want to cry and that made her feel weak. Edelgard didn’t want to feel weak anymore. 

“Byleth, you’ve done so much for me already, you really don’t have to go out of your way to listen to my night terrors.”

“It’s no trouble. You should know this by now.”

“Even still....”Edelgard sighed. “If it’s okay, I don’t want to talk about it anymore tonight.”

Byleth conceded, reassuring Edelgard with a soft “okay”. Byleth pulled away for a moment, checking the time on her phone.

“It’s getting late, are you going to be okay by yourself?” Byleth asked gently, eyes flitting around the apartment, noting the pile of black fur still curled on the couch near Edelgard. 

Edelgard held back her biting remark, the immediate instinct to loathe herself and the situation.  _ I’m always by myself.  _ “Yeah, I’m used to it.”

“Edelgard…” Byleth sighed, almost reprimanding, swiping her thumb over her sweater on the inside of her wrist.

“Sorry, sorry,” Edelgard apologized, rubbing the back of her neck and then letting her hand fall uselessly in her lap. “I’m working on it. Dorothea says I should stop being so… broody.”

“It’s okay to be broody. It’s also okay to ask for help.”

Edelgard willed herself to smile, Byleth was ultimately too sweet for her own good. Saying things so carelessly and yet it had made her heart stutter all the same. Byleth didn’t know the weight she carried, slowly becoming the gravity tying Edelgard to the realities of the world, whether the captain admitted it to herself or not. 

“I’m trying,” she said softly. It was in that moment she felt a different weight around her shoulders and she peered at the familiar denim that was draped over her. It “O-Oh. This is yours, you didn’t have to give it to me.”

Byleth shrugged. “Keep it.”

Edelgard blushed and felt the tips of her ears warming up. Byleth didn’t comment on it if she saw it, patting the inside of Edelgard’s wrist and giving it a squeeze before getting up from the couch. She found the light switch on the wall and flipped it on, bringing the apartment to life once again. She then made her way over to the coffee table, gathering the food on top of the pizza box and walking to the kitchen, putting things away in the fridge and in the cupboards as if she had done it countless times before.

Edelgard only sat on the couch and watched her in awe, letting Byleth flutter about in her kitchen. She rubbed her fingers on the denim fabric. It was softer than she imagined and a little bigger than her, surrounding her in a comforting warmth. She smiled secretly behind Byleth’s back. Byleth came walking back into the room with her phone in her hand, scrolling on the screen for a brief moment before looking at Edelgard again.

“Dad’s been wondering where I am, I should get going,” she informed, settling on the couch beside her.

“Sorry to keep you, I hope you don’t get in trouble for it.”

Byleth shook her head, leaning back on the cushions lazily. “Dad’s a pretty understanding person. It’ll be fine.” She then turned her head towards Edelgard, catching lilac eyes, beautiful beneath the moonlight but dusted with exhaustion. “You’ll be alright?”

Edelgard didn’t know what it was about Byleth’s curious gaze that made her chest bloom with affection. Her eyes were always thoughtful, always shimmering. If she was being horribly romantic or willing to even admit it, she had an inkling that she could lay in the calm of Byleth’s blue eyes endlessly. The thought was terrifying but that wouldn’t make it any less true. 

“Yeah. Hubert is good company too,” Edelgard reassured after a while, stroking his fur as he remained curled up next to her. 

“That he is, I think he fell asleep next to us,” Byleth said, reaching her fingers out tentatively to the cat. Hubert sniffed her hand, nose twitching cutely, eyes still peering at her curiously. Edelgard waited on a bated breath and released it in relief when Hubert nudged his head into Byleth’s palm. Byleth smiled approvingly, giving him light scratches on the back of his ears, a soft purr coming from his chest. 

“Looks like you have a seal of approval,” Edelgard hummed, the last bits of her tension fading away as she smiled at the two of them. Byleth didn’t notice, immersed in the affection she was giving to Hubert. 

“The guardian of the home has accepted me, it’s a good occasion,” Byleth celebrated, finishing her affections for the animal with two soft taps on his head. Hubert only blinked at her in response. Fully turning to Edelgard again, she asked, “How do you want to handle tomorrow?” 

Edelgard pondered it for a moment. She didn’t expect the gossip to just evaporate overnight and if anything, it would probably get worse before it hopefully got better. She didn’t know how Claude’s ex-team members would react to being kicked off, how they would retaliate or would they do so at all. There were too many uncertainties, yet another thing she couldn’t control which irked her. She supposed that Claude did uphold her condition, despite the way she spat it at his feet. 

Byleth watched Edelgard’s demeanor change, the fearful and panicked state shedded completely, replaced with a leader who was calculating.

“How soon can we start? There isn’t much time left before the game,” Edelgard asked, knowing that the longer she moped, the less progress they would make. She would cross that terribly unsteady bridge when she got there. She always had.

“Tomorrow afternoon. I don’t have a class and the studio is open, if you’re alright with that.”

“If I’m being honest, I’m a little uneasy about it still,” Edelgard admitted, sagging her shoulders, letting herself be vulnerable. “The longer I hold out, the less we’ll accomplish. I thought you were both insane when you suggested the idea of working together like that…”

“But?” Byleth encouraged.

Edelgard crossed her arms, meeting Byleth’s gaze and raising a brow. “Your insane idea might work. If the school saw us all together, working as a team, it would definitely throw them all for a spin.” 

“I’m sensing another ‘but’ to this, too.”

Edelgard then turned her head away, staring idly at the window, not focusing on anything in particular. A frown tugged on her lips. She hadn’t admitted this to anyone, not even Dorothea. But Byleth was here, she came into her space and lingered without complaint, letting Edelgard control the narrative of it. She had come fully prepared for Edelgard to not say anything at all, to completely ignore the elephant in the room if that meant her being comfortable. Edelgard was grateful and yet she was still…

“I’m scared,” she admitted, so lightly that Byleth almost missed what she said. “I’m afraid it isn’t going to work. I’m scared of hoping things could actually change. Choosing to trust you is terrifying.”

Byleth moved closer to her, watching carefully at Edelgard’s body language to make sure she wasn’t overstepping her bounds. Edelgard made no move to stop her, mind in other places of mulling over the consequences of this plan. Byleth reached out, with her palm facing upwards, offering Edelgard her hand. Edelgard placed her palm in hers, hesitating to curl her fingers around Byleth’s. 

Byleth squeezed their joined hands and waited until Edelgard caught her gaze once again. Byleth’s expression held a lot of intensity, so much so that Edelgard didn’t dare look away. She found determination there and that same curiosity she always had. 

“I’ll be there for you, every step, I promise,” Byleth vowed.

Edelgard could feel the sensation of tears pushing behind her eyes. She squeezed Byleth’s hand back and believed her. 

Byleth left soon after, bidding Edelgard a “goodnight, sleep well” and petting Hubert goodbye. Edelgard had walked her to the door, offering her the most reassuring smile she could muster. When Byleth had left, the apartment was quiet. It was almost always quiet but in this way, Edelgard felt a sense of loss. She could hear Dorothea’s voice in the back of her head already.

_ Dummy, you miss her. _

Edelgard sighed, disappointed with herself on how pathetic it all sounded. But she didn’t bother to deny it either. She flipped off all the lights and made her way to her bed. She settled against her blankets, curling onto her pillow. She pulled Byleth’s jacket from her shoulders and held it in front of her. Tentatively, she brought it closer to her face, catching the scent of lavender and the air after rain. 

She breathed deeply, feeling a wave of calm wash over her. She held onto the jacket tightly to her chest, smiling secretly in the dark as her eyelids slid closed. Soon, she was lulled in a peaceful sleep, dreamless and light. 

***

The next morning, Edelgard woke more rested than she had expected. Swinging her legs over the bed, she still held Byleth’s jacket in her hands. She thought to herself for a brief moment, fingers rubbing on the lapel, wondering how she would plan to dress today. She would think that everyone would expect her to be moody and distant. However, today, she felt invigorated to stand up once again in the face of all the things that troubled her. She still felt a pit of anxiousness, too many uncertain factors as to how those around her would react. As things go, the school would have twisted and spread the story of what occurred yesterday. 

But come what may, she knew she wasn’t alone. She owed it to Byleth to recognize it after everything she had done for her the night before. 

She pulled on a tight fitting black shirt with pants to match, ripped and stressed at the knees. She slipped on leather lace up boots and pinned her hair up into a messy bun sitting high on her head, strategically pulling snow fringes loose. To complete her hairstyle, she tied a ruby red bandana to mimic a headband, the knot representing a bow in the front. Finally, she slipped on the gray denim coat. It was a little bigger than her, having to roll up the sleeves halfway up her forearms. 

Edelgard looked in her mirror, twisting and turning, observing carefully. A satisfied smile graced her lips as she nodded at her reflection. She felt powerful and she knew she would need every bit of it today. 

She fed Hubert and gave him a soft pat goodbye, grabbing her to-go breakfast and thermos of tea on her way out. It didn’t take long to get to school and soon she was in the parking lot, shouldering her bag and shutting the driver’s side door. She didn’t make it far out of the lot before Dorothea had spotted her and bounded over to her side quickly. Edelgard could see her teammates lingering around a table in the courtyard, no doubt waiting for her to arrive.

“Edie! You look…” Dorothea paused, taking in the appearance of her best friend. Edelgard only sipped at her thermos, raising a brow in question. Dorothea blinked her surprise away. “Well, not that you didn’t already look amazing, but especially today. What’s gotten into you?”

Edelgard gave her friend a shrug, falling in stride with her on the walk back to the table where the team waited. “Just trying something a little different.”

“So you’re okay now?” Dorothea asked, a hopeful tilt to her tone.

Edelgard smiled at her. “Better, yeah.”

Dorothea was shocked to say the least. Extremely relieved that her best friend didn’t seem to have any residual behavior from her tough afternoon yesterday, but still shocked. She had been mentally preparing for the walls thrown up high and the simple monotone replies. Instead, Edelgard greeted her teammates with a smile, chatting idly, almost animated. Dorothea smiled warmly at the change. It was then while Edelgard was talking to Ingrid and Lysithea that she noticed the jacket she was wearing.

It definitely wasn’t hers. Dorothea wanted to tease her relentlessly for it, knowing exactly who it belonged to. But watching Edelgard being carefree in that moment put those mischievous plans to rest, at least for now.

“I’m glad you’re feeling better, Edelgard,” Flayn said softly, offering her a shy smile. Edelgard returned it with a nod.

“Thank you. All of you. For supporting me yesterday, I really needed it,” Edelgard admitted, smiling over the rim of her mug. She set it down, folding her hands on the table and looked at all of them, knowing the question in their minds. “But I’m sure you’re wondering what happens next.”

“Where you go, we follow,” Ingrid recited proudly, the team agreeing in unison. 

“I agreed to perform together for the game. Depending on how that goes, we will continue to perform together for the Dance Drill Team competitions or Byleth has agreed to help us in our own leagues if it doesn’t go well,” the captain explained. 

“So… either way, we don’t really lose out?” Dorothea inquired.

Edelgard nodded. “If we succeed, maybe, just maybe, things will start to change around here. I know I’m doubtful because of how hard we’ve tried and nothing coming from it. But I’m willing to take that chance now. If it doesn’t work, we’re just back to where we always were.”

The team mulled over her words, some nodding to themselves at the plan. 

“So when do we start?” Lysithea piped up.

“This afternoon at Byleth’s studio, on 3rd and Remire. We might as well not waste time,” Edelgard said, almost cheekily. She herself could admit she felt a little different today. Maybe something along the lines of being empowered, excited to start despite the doubts she had. But she knew Byleth’s talent, everyone knew it. It would be nothing short of amazing if they could put something together. “If everyone’s in?”

Dorothea answered putting her hand outstretched towards the center table. The rest of the team followed suit, overlapping their hands, some getting out of their seats to stretch over the table to reach. Edelgard found it both amusing and endearing, putting her hand over the top of the pile. They pumped down once and then shot their hands in the air with a resounding “Let’s go, Eagles!” 

Some students turned in the direction of the sound but Edelgard couldn’t find it in her to care or look the slightest bit ashamed. The bell had rung soon after and the team bid their goodbyes for now. Edelgard heard the familiar revving of an engine and turned towards the parking lot, seeing Byleth hopping off her bike, donning a black rider’s jacket in replacement of her borrowed one. Edelgard lingered by the entrance for her, watching Byleth notice her.

Notice was an understatement. Edelgard felt a sense of victory, finally seeing Byleth’s calm demeanor change in the slightest. Byleth’s blue eyes widened as they swept over Edelgard’s appearance, her jaw going slack as she walked closer to where Edelgard stood. Edelgard couldn’t help but smile.

“Morning, Byleth,” she greeted when she was face to face with the dancer.

Byleth swallowed visibly. “Hey, Edelgard. Your outfit looks… nice.” 

Byleth knew ‘nice’ was also a severe understatement. Edelgard looked absolutely radiant but Byleth couldn’t find the words to convey that, settling on the first word her brain uselessly supplied. Edelgard didn’t seem to mind, an easy smile on her face. Byleth liked this look on her. 

Edelgard held back a chuckle, eyes bright beneath the morning sun. “Thank you. The girls said we’re good to meet you this afternoon, if you’re still up for it.”

“Uh, yeah, for sure.”

Byleth internally groaned. 

“Good. Well, should we go? We’ll be late,” Edelgard prompted, tugging on Byleth’s sleeve towards the entrance. Byleth only nodded as she followed close behind, the two starting the new day by each other’s side.

***

The day had passed with nothing eventful, much to Edelgard’s relief. She noted that she was getting more looks than usual but she didn’t pay them any mind, the confident streak serving her well with her emotions for the entire school day. She did notice however, that Claude was nowhere to be seen. Her and Dorothea waved to Petra and Byleth as she passed but there wasn’t any sign of the leader anywhere. It was a curious thing but she supposed she would find out eventually.

At the end of the school day, she shut her locker, shouldering her practice bag with a change of clothes inside. She made her way out of the school gates and towards the lot, where she spotted Dorothea, Lysithea, and Ingrid waiting by her car.

“Hey ladies, ready to go?” Edelgard greeted, jangling her keys in her hand and popping the trunk open, placing her bag inside. The girls gave her sounds of agreement, piling their bags in and taking their seats in the car, Dorothea on the passenger side, Ingrid and Lysithea in the back. Edelgard noted that Byleth’s bike was already gone as she pulled out of the lot, figuring she probably left as soon as possible to get to the studio and set up.

“So do you have any idea what kind of routine we’re trying out?” Dorothea asked over the music playing from the speakers.

“Byleth seems to have some confidence in what she wants to do,” Edelgard answered, eyes not moving from the road in front of her. Once at a stop, she looked up at the rearview mirror, speaking to her younger teammate. “Lys, I’m hoping this isn’t putting too much pressure on you with the music mixes and all.”

“It’ll be okay, I have a feeling Byleth also knows what she wants for us already as well,” the girl replied, a nonchalant shrug to her shoulders. 

Her blonde teammate made eye contact with Edelgard in the mirror’s reflection. “You’ve been to the studio before, right, Edelgard?” 

Edelgard tapped her index finger against the steering wheel before making a turn. “Yeah. When Claude came to our practice a few weeks ago, he asked me to check it out. But no one from his team was there, it was just Byleth teaching a beginner’s class of kids.”

“Why would he do that then?” Ingrid pondered.

Edelgard smiled sheepishly while Dorothea smiled conspiratorially from her seat, remembering the videos Edelgard had shown her from the class. It was then that Edelgard had realized something, something she forgot about. Claude was the one who pushed her to go in the first place, but why? She wondered if his intentions would have truly been as simple as that. 

Edelgard hummed, voicing her thoughts. “I… I’m not sure. But I danced with the kids and Byleth, and I had a lot of fun. It’s weird to admit that, almost irritating in fact.”

“Why’s that?”

It was at this point that Edelgard had already pulled into the studio parking lot, switching the gears of her car and coming to a full stop. She looked at the sign that said “Creator Studios” and the clear windows to the class inside. She remembered that day well, thinking on how it felt. 

“Because it means Claude was right in a way. I wasn’t having fun anymore and being there made me realize that. I lost sight of the basics, even.”

“Hey, don’t blame yourself, Edie. You’ve been under a lot of pressure,” Dorothea consoled, patting Edelgard’s hand.

“Yeah, Edelgard. We get how hard it’s been for you to keep yourself together when so many things have been against us. But that’s why you have us to bring you back and stick with you,” Ingrid added, squeezing the captain’s shoulder in solidarity, Lysithea nodding along with both of their speeches. 

“Thank you,” Edelgard said sincerely, turning in her seat to look at them. “Today marks a new day for the Lady Eagles.”

The girls all agreed with wide smiles and feeling invigorated, they got out of the car quickly, taking their bags from the trunk. They walked as a group to the entrance, Edelgard at the lead. Before they could make it to the door, the glass entrance flew open and Edelgard felt a weight tackle into her gut, letting out a small “oof!”. 

“Edelgard! It’s you!” a childish voice chirped.

Edelgard giggled, returning the hug to the enthusiastic young girl that had clung around her middle. “Sophie! Careful next time, you’re so strong you could knock me down,” she joked, ruffling the girl’s hair. Sophie only gave her a proud toothy grin, pulling away, practically bouncing on her toes.

“Sorry Edelgard, I was just so excited! You promised you would come back soon!” Sophie explained, exhilarated. 

Edelgard then bent down to Sophie’s height, offering a high five which Sophie gladly responded with. “I’m sorry I haven’t been around Sophie. But I hope you haven’t been giving Miss Eisner too much trouble?”

Sophie shook her head, messy locks splaying about. “Nope! I’ve been working really hard so I can be as good as you one day!”

Edelgard laughed again, Sophie was as sweet and as energetic as she remembered. It had only been a few weeks but her energy was purely infectious. Edelgard felt a fluttering in her chest from the happiness she felt. It was then she felt eyes on her back and she looked back at her teammates who had been looking on her with amused grins on their faces, brows raised with a question.

“That’s very sweet of you to say, Sophie. Thank you,” Edelgard said sincerely, a soft smile on her face. “I’d like you to meet my friends, they’re dancers as well.”

Sophie’s eyes widened as large as saucers, looking up at the other trio of girls, jaw dropping open. Dorothea stepped forward and followed suit with Edelgard, bending down to the young girl’s height.

“Hey there Sophie, I’m Dorothea,” Dorothea greeted with a twinkling smile. “And this is Ingrid and Lysithea.” The other two smiled down on her and waved. Dorothea beckoned to Sophie and Sophie leant her an ear. Dorothea whispered, “Edelgard showed me the video of you guys dancing, you’re really good.”

“Really?” Sophie gasped, putting her hands to her face. 

Dorothea nodded. “Really. You’ll be amazing someday, sweetie.”

“Thank you so much!” Sophie beamed, the smile curving her eyes. She turned to Edelgard then, patting her shoulder excitedly. “Are you and Miss Eisner going to dance again?”

Edelgard felt a little nudge on her side and held back a narrowed look at Dorothea giving her a suggestive gaze. She hid her eye roll from the younger girl, before answering, “Yes, Sophie, we are. We’ve got something special to choreograph. You can come watch when it’s all finished.”

“So… in a few days?” 

“In a few weeks, Sophie,” Edelgard assured, noting the saddened look on the girl’s face. She really was excited about anything involving dancing and Edelgard it seemed. “But,” she added, tilting up Sophie’s chin from looking forlornly at her feet. “You’ll get front row seats. And then you can show us what you’ve learned. How’s that sound?”

“Promise?”

Sophie held her pinky out towards Edelgard and Edelgard hooked her pinky around hers, and nodded. “It’s a promise.”

There was a honking of a car horn and a call of “Sophie, it’s time to go!”, a van rolling up behind them. Edelgard and Dorothea stood, parting the way for Sophie so she could go home. Edelgard chanced a wave at Sophie’s mother and she responded with a wave and a smile as well. Sophie gave Edelgard another hug, wrapping her arms tightly around the captain’s waist. Edelgard patted her back in return.

“Go on, I’ll see you soon,” Edelgard reassured. Sophie nodded her head and waved to the other girls, opening the door to the car and getting in. Soon they drove away, Edelgard looking after the car as it pulled out of the lot and onto the road.

“She was adorable, Edie,” Dorothea gushed, a hand over her heart. 

“Yeah, who was that? She was so full of energy, it was cute,” Ingrid chimed in.

“I met Sophie when I came to Byleth’s class for the first time a few weeks ago. Type of kid that doesn’t take no for an answer that’s for sure. She’s a really good dancer, further than I was at that age,” Edelgard explained, making her way towards the doors again.

“Well, maybe she should dance with us in the future. That will make her day,” Lysithea suggested.

Edelgard hummed to herself. “That’s a really good idea, Lys. Let’s get through this first, yeah?”

Her teammates agreed and walked into the studio with her. Music was already playing, a heavy bass reverberating on the walls as Edelgard spotted a figure dancing in front of the mirrors. Claude had been in casual clothes, black soccer pants cuffed over his sneakers and donning a white tee shirt. He was quick on his feet, alternating moves swiftly and precisely to the melody. Once he spotted Edelgard’s reflection in the mirror, with her friends in tow, did he stop and turn around.

“Edelgard,” he said, shoving his hands in his pockets. The usual teasing tone was gone from his voice but he tried to smile through the tension that they both felt. 

Edelgard turned to her teammates, more of them trickling in through the doors. “Go get changed, there’s a locker room in the back.”

Dorothea led the team away, the girls glancing at Edelgard’s back as they passed, as the captain walked up to Claude.

“Claude. I think we’re due for a talk, don’t you think?” Edelgard suggested, tilting her head towards the door.

“Lead the way,” he offered, gesturing with his hand. 

The pair made their way outside of the studio, a little ways from the entrance, lingering on the corner of the sidewalk. Claude scuffed his shoe on the ground, tapping against the concrete to an unheard beat.

“I heard what you did,” Edelgard cut the silence. “Cutting those team members after I had left.”

“Yeah,” Claude said lamely, rubbing at the base of his neck. “The details of what they said when I confronted them isn’t important. But I was clearly the one in the wrong, Edelgard.”

Edelgard hummed, tucking her hands into Byleth’s denim coat. Claude looked like he wanted to say something else, so she waited patiently, keeping her face as calm as possible as to not intimidate him. If they were going to work together, they would have to be able to communicate.

“I am sorry, Edelgard. I didn’t realize what was happening around me, let alone from people in my own team,” Claude apologized, hanging his head. “I heard whispers of rumors but I had no idea it went that far. I just always thought that’s all high school was, just useless gossip and no bite. But what Metodey did… trying to scare you guys and harassing Flayn… it’s awful. I’m sorry I didn’t realize it sooner. If I had maybe I could’ve helped or-”

“None of that matters now, Claude,” Edelgard cut in and Claude shut his mouth, in fear of maybe saying too much. Edelgard sighed, putting her hands on her hips now, shaking her head in an exasperated motion. “I was angry at you. I was hurt that you didn’t see what was in front of you and I was frustrated because no one was listening. Including Principal Rhea and the staff. No one believed us, Claude. No one believed  _ in  _ us. Can you understand where I’m coming from? All this ‘Ice Queen’ bullshit, I decided to keep it up so maybe my girls wouldn’t get hurt. But I have dreams too.”

Claude nodded, ashamed and a bit sheepish. 

“But,” Edelgard continued with a sigh. Claude looked up slightly from the ground. “What matters now is how we move forward from here. I don’t want to keep living in the past. As I told Byleth, I think you’re both insane for considering this. But, if it works, we could really change things and that’s something I’m willing to take a chance on.” 

Claude’s smile returned and he tentatively reached out a hand for Edelgard for a handshake. “Team mates?” he offered.

Edelgard rolled her eyes good naturedly. That dynamic would never change. She took his hand anyway and shook it, marking a new beginning. 

“I’m glad you two sorted yourselves out,” a voice spoke behind them. Claude turned and Edelgard made eye contact with Byleth, who had been looking at them with a satisfied smirk. Edelgard had the sense to look at least a bit embarrassed. Claude only chuckled, tucking his hands behind his head, reclaiming his easy going demeanor. Edelgard suspected their little talk released a bit of the grief he had been feeling.

“Don’t worry Teach, we won’t fistfight in front of the team,” he joked, a grin taking over his features. 

_ Yep, definitely back to normal. _ Edelgard thought as she gave another eye roll at his comment.

“Good to hear, as long as you take it outside,” Byleth replied, going along with the joke. “You ready to get started? Everyone’s here.”

Edelgard hummed and made her way past Byleth, shoulders brushing as she walked by. Byleth followed Edelgard with her eyes, still stunned by the way she looked that day. 

“Shall we?” Edelgard said and opened the doors, with Byleth and Claude trailing behind her. 

The studio was filled with the members from the Lady Eagles and the remains of Claude’s team, Petra seated by Dorothea and chatting. Claude took a seat next to Petra, greeting her with a fist bump. Edelgard scurried off to the locker rooms, changing quickly and reemerging in her outfit she would use for practice, the red bandana still in her hair. She took her seat next to Dorothea.

Byleth took center studio stage, hands tucked into her pockets. She gave one sweeping glance at the group, their attention focused on her. Her team gave her reassuring glances while Edelgard’s team looked on her with kindness and curiosity.

“Hey, thanks for coming tonight everyone,” Byleth began. “I know I’m new to Seiros High. I know I only know a fraction of the history there. That being said, I believe we have some talented people here that can create something special.”

The two groups looked at one another, with a subtle apprehension, mixed with shyness and hope. 

“And I’m here to help, in any way I can, because when it comes down to it, we all enjoy dancing which is the most important part. I don’t want any of you to lose sight of that,” Byleth continued, making brief eye contact with Edelgard. The captain smiled small, nodding subtly in agreeance. “But I’ll be real, we all have goals and pressures that come with that. The Dance Drill Team competitions are a huge goal but if you are willing to take a chance, we’ll do it together.”

The studio occupants nodded along with her, some showing their eagerness to get started by stretching in their seats or cracking their knuckles.

“So here’s the pitch,” Byleth made her way over to the corner of the studio where a speaker stood, a laptop balanced on top of it. “Metodey is an asshole and his entire team. If I could punt him across the football field through the field goal, I would.” 

Many expressed the same sentiment and even a few laughs were shared. Edelgard quirked an eyebrow at the mild aggression mixed with a joke, slightly amused. The imagery was more than satisfying to say the least. 

“So I say, he wants to talk about the Lady Eagles in a certain way? Fine. We’ll use it to our advantage,” Byleth explained, extending a hand towards Petra. “Petra had a great idea on how to do just that.”

She received some confused looks now. It was at this time that Petra stood up from her seat, taking her stance in front of the team. 

“I am Petra Macneary, for those who are not knowing of me. I’m a foreign exchange student from Brigid,” she greeted, bowing slightly. “I was having an idea that I had been sharing with Byleth. If we are to be using our er… girl power, and power as a team, we could be shocking the whole school! We should be embracing that which makes us beautiful, we should not be fearing of people who make us feel like we are different.” 

Edelgard’s team looked as if they had a revelation themselves. They had known that they were good at what they did, enjoyed what they loved, but it was hard to keep that attitude when it felt like so many forces barring their way. They found it difficult to embrace their true selves in the simple fear of how others could twist and use it against them. But now they had more people on their side, making a brand new team from the struggle. 

Edelgard gave Petra an encouraging nod, smiling at the girl who had given them a new perspective. Edelgard snuck a glance to her right, catching Dorothea’s enamored expression. She decided to keep it to herself. 

“Well said, Petra,” Byleth spoke again from the corner. “So I had my producer friend, Linhardt, put together a mix for us. I had Lysithea look it over a bit ago and I think she approves.”

Lysithea answered with a “Yes. The composition is a good one, great even.” 

“So I’d like to show you guys what I’ve come up with so far choreography-wise and I was hoping we could work together on placement,” Byleth finished, clicking the spacebar to play the track, and bounding over to Petra as they took their place in front of the mirrors. 

They then turned their backs to the mirrors, facing the group. They put their hands on their hips, Byleth locking eyes with Edelgard who had an expression that read ‘Show us what you got.’ Byleth knew this was her element and took up the challenge. Petra’s expression turned determined but not before offering Dorothea an excited grin. Then the music began to play. 

_ Baby, seems like everywhere I go I see you.  _

At first they danced to the sound of lyrics only with drums interspersed. Then the music dropped into an all too familiar jazzy beat and Byleth and Petra turned, strutting towards the mirrors, gracefully transitioning into an upbeat dance. Byleth had clearly done her research, Edelgard noticed as she gaped, watching the choreography mimicking a lot of the gymnastic flair and step formations they would perform in past competitions. Yet there was more power, fully taking advantage of what made them look confident and alluring. Hips swayed and their feet streaked and marched across the floor. Every time they moved in arcs, their hair would flourish in a wave around them. 

It demanded every bit of Edelgard’s attention, finding her own jaw slack as she watched Byleth’s every move. Her arm muscles flexed as she hit the beat and a sliver of her toned stomach peeked from under her shirt as she jumped into another move. Edelgard swallowed discreetly. Dorothea was faring no better than her best friend. 

The music eventually faded into a piano melody, on a hip-hop beat. Claude had gotten up from his seat, joining his team mates at the front, leading at the head of a triangle formation. He acted as though he spoke to both of them, mouth moving to the lyrics.

_ They ain’t gonna like it. They ain’t gonna like it. Everybody mad.  _

And the trio had launched into a new routine, full of flare and a challenge. Their feet moved in sync, quick and light with swagger. They all had silly expressions on their faces, Edelgard remembering the way they looked from their first performance at the school, brimming with confidence, showmanship, and happiness. In itself, the choreography as a whole wasn’t too difficult, in fact it was a perfect mix of the two styles of the merging teams.

Byleth had really thought this through and Edelgard was cheering with the rest of the group as they moved into the final ends of their dance. The studio broke out into thunderous applause when they ended in a power stance, arms crossed in front of them. They waited a few moments before sharing a few high fives between each other and bowing to everyone in the room.

“So,” Byleth started when the cheers died down, a little breathless as she wiped the sweat from her face with the collar of her shirt, her stomach peeking through once again. She looked at Edelgard then, seeing the shock on her face due to the choreography and a bit of something else. She smirked with a playful tilt. “Think we can do something with that?”

Edelgard clearer her throat, rising from her seated position. She willed herself to focus on the task at hand and not how that dance made her feel. She stood beside Byleth, smiling at her and then everyone else. 

The captain had their attention now. 

“I think I have a few ideas.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did y'all miss Sophie? I missed Sophie. 
> 
> I really enjoyed writing this chapter so I hoped you all enjoyed reading it! Tbh this could've easily been 10k but I decided to pump the breaks and focus on the theme at hand in this chapter. Please, comment on what you think! Or smash the kudos button to help with Edeleth's gay panic for one another :3
> 
> There was no choreography video for this section intentionally - Byleth wants to surprise you with what they have! Next chapter we move back into dance, stay tuned for the performance!
> 
> (Hit me up on twitter @EdelgardEisner for updates and gay things that I yell about. While you're there, give @Fodlan_Olympics a follow, a collaboration project dropping in August!)
> 
> Thank you for reading! Stay safe, be well! 'Til next time <3


	7. Homecoming Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edelgard finds herself a family. 
> 
> Murphy's Law states that confessions will always get interrupted.

The next few weeks were vigorous. The new dance team met several times during the week, at the studio when Byleth didn’t have a class to teach and at the gymnasium under Claude and Edelgard’s direction when she did. Combining two teams that have never worked together was difficult to say the least. Edelgard felt her voice go hoarse from the amount of counts she repeated, sometimes standing at the front of the team and adjusting the composition and placement of each member. With the sheer amount of members, it was a challenge, casualties including accidentally striking one another on a particular move or bumping into the person next to them. 

Edelgard could feel herself getting a migraine on some days. Byleth would offer her another water bottle with a comforting smile, then the pain would be a far off memory. 

But it wasn’t all bad. It was miraculous as well because despite the team’s history, they were coming together. They made a lot of progress over the past few days without a single complaint. Edelgard would often find herself in the corner during a break, looking fondly at the group of dancers before her, her girls chatting with different members of Claude’s team, some laughing and sharing jokes, others discussing the performance and helping one another. 

On Saturdays, they would share breakfast at the studio. Byleth and Edelgard had made a habit out of stopping in at Rhodos, picking up a box of fresh pastries before practice, courtesy of Annette and Mercedes.

“I threw in a couple extra saghert and cream danishes for you guys, on the house,” Mercedes would say brightly as Annette brewed their tea and coffee.

“Oh, Mercie, you didn’t have to do all that,” Edelgard protested.

Then Annette would walk up, two to-go cups of caffeine ready on the counter with a kind smile to the both of them. “It’s nice to see you happier, Edelgard.”

Edelgard would blush, Byleth would laugh. Edelgard didn’t know when they fell into such a comfortable routine. Byleth would always carry the big box of pastries and load it into the car and they would drive together to the studio, a playlist mixed with their songs they wanted the other to listen to filling the air. 

When they arrived at the studio, hauling the food and their drinks, they were always greeted with cheers and smiles, the atmosphere bright and upbeat. 

They would sit in a circle sharing their breakfast, the team eagerly partaking in the baked goods Edelgard and Byleth would bring. Drinks were scattered around, food spread out in front of them as they would share stories, jokes, memories, and music. 

“Hey, do you remember that time during our 1st year when you-”

“I  _ don’t _ want another word out of you, Claude.” 

“Wait no, tell us the story! I want to hear this!”

It was chaotic yet it was the most peaceful it had ever been between their two worlds. It was different but it was a nice feeling. 

Edelgard thought she’d never see the day. Even Claude and herself had developed a form of friendship - sharing high fives (even though he would still tease her and raise his hand out of her reach and she would just swat his shoulder instead), as they continued to nail down the routine in different sections. He was slowly becoming something of a younger brother to her - easy going, full of humor and teasing moments, but in the end he supported her. He really had taken her at her word and kept his word on trying to be better. 

“Say, Edel,” he spoke up, approaching Edelgard who had been idling by the mirrors, drinking water during another break.

“Yeah?” 

“I have an idea on the formation for this part,” he pointed out. The team had taken the liberty of using one of the panels of mirrors to write out the routine with different formation patterns, who was leading the formation, transitions, and song titles. “I think Ingrid should lead this part, it really suits her personality and her gymnastics. I think Petra should lead the step formation, maybe with a backspring or two, before transitioning to Dorothea, who I think would do really well with this song.”

He had taken a dry erase marker of a different color than what was written, filling in his suggestions. Edelgard gazed at it, water bottle at her lips. She could see it in her head as clear as day and she hummed, impressed.

“You know, Claude. I think you might be onto something here.” 

He gave her a lopsided smile and it didn’t irritate her. 

The days stretched into weeks and soon the football game was fast approaching. The team was as prepared as they could’ve been. 

Edelgard had to admit that even she felt exhilarant. The image of her in the mirror was a far cry of where she was even a few weeks ago. She could feel the music in every nerve of her body and the smile to show for it. In the moments her eyes would meet Byleth’s, her heart fluttered right into her throat, feeling as though she were walking on clouds and could take on the world. 

In the other moments, when the studio was warm and she could feel the sweat on her skin and her cheeks stained pink, her hips would roll a little more, she would bite her lip over a smirk, and flip her hair in a flourish. She could feel Byleth’s gaze on her like fire that made her dizzy. It was an addictive feeling, one that she didn’t know how to act on, only knowing that she wanted to. 

Today was one of those moments. Edelgard was warm even with the air conditioner on full blast. Several of her teammates shared the sentiment, including Dorothea, to the point where the two captains stripped off their shirts, leaving them in their black sport bras with high waisted leggings to match. Their hair was tied into a high ponytail, a few loose strands sticking to the sides of their face from the sweat. 

“Alright, everyone, one more time!” Edelgard called and everyone had lined up into position. Edelgard caught Byleth looking at her once again and chuckled to herself when she noticed Petra doing the same to Dorothea. Her best friend was truly oblivious to her own aura when she wasn’t blatantly trying to be charming.

She shook off the amused feeling and focused on the team. 

“And, 5, 6, 7, 8!”

The bass and drums rattled the windows and the walls, every footstep that marched on the floor resounded in unison. No one ran into one another, there weren’t any injuries. The smiles were reflected off the mirrors because they knew they had it. At this point, it was just fun to share a routine, being confident in every movement, just knowing that no matter the result, they achieved something grand. When Edelgard had made her way to the front with all the cool confidence she had been taught to embrace, Byleth on her right, Claude on her left, leading the end of routine, she felt untouchable. 

The music ended on a heavy bass drop, the team ending on the final count in a power stance, looking united and mighty in front of the mirrors.

It was perfect. 

Laughter and cheers broke the silence, as many jumped around in their excitement including Edelgard, who in her elation tackled Byleth in a hug. Byleth stiffened for a moment with her eyes wide though Edelgard couldn’t see it. Over Edelgard’s shoulder she could see Claude smirking at her with a knowing smile. She scowled at him, before relaxing returning the hug and even lifting the captain off her feet, her fingertips grazing the patch of skin on her back. Edelgard let out a quiet gasp against Byleth’s ear and Byleth’s immediate reaction was to release her, fearing she overstepped somehow. Her face felt warm. 

Edelgard pulled away, looking a little sheepish at her outburst, the tips of her ears red. It did nothing to dim her grin which Byleth couldn’t help but return, relieved. 

“We did it, Byleth,” Edelgard said breathlessly. 

“Yeah, we did,” Byleth agreed, just as breathless. “Without a doubt, we got this.”

The team came around them in a circle then, still high on happiness and pride. Edelgard could feel another push of tears behind her eyes but didn’t let them fall. She stood strong for her team but this time it didn’t feel like a burden. Over the past few weeks, she’s seen many of them come out of their shells, and she decided there was no greater reward than that to see them grow through the turmoil.

Claude had come up beside her, a towel slung around his neck that he clung on with both hands. “So Edel, what’s next?”

“Well, I think what we’ve achieved is great and everyone should be really proud. Honestly, I didn’t imagine it looking like this,” Edelgard admitted, receiving a few nods of affirmation. “We still have a few days before the game and we’ve been practicing nonstop for weeks. I think we could use a break.”

“Ah, nothing like a bit of downtime,” Claude agreed.

“Have we thought of outfits for this?” Byleth added.

Edelgard smirked and jabbed a thumb in Dorothea’s direction. “‘Thea’s been scheming for days now, I fear she might faint from the excitement.”

“Hey, I resent that,” Dorothea protested, a pout on her face. “But if you  _ must _ know, I have the perfect idea for outfits. Thanks to you, Edie.”

“Me?”

“Oh yes, you’ve inspired me, my dear.” 

“Well, that can’t be good,” Edelgard commented dryly.

Dorothea left the circle for a moment to dig through her bag for her phone. She returned, scrolling through the screen and landing on a picture of the two concepts for outfits, everyone nodding in approval. Edelgard could see what she meant and although she was a little embarrassed, it was good, fantastic even. It was different from anything the Lady Eagles ever wore but Dorothea had an eye for these kinds of things. It was a new beginning, after all.

“I can have the outfits bought tomorrow, I just need everyone’s sizes. Just text them to me, that’ll be easiest.”

“With what money, though?” Byleth asked curiously. She loved the concept Dorothea came up with but getting matching outfits for that many people didn’t come cheap. Their first performance at Seiros High during the pep-rally was just the standard “wear all black, whatever red shoes you own, and pick up a red bandana if you don’t have one”. 

“We get funding from the school for equipment and uniforms. It’s one ring to Coach Manuela and we’ll be golden,” Dorothea assured with a wink. 

“I’ve never seen Coach Manuela around,” Claude pointed out.

Edelgard shrugged. “She’s there for us at competitions so we are supervised but she trusted us enough to come up with our own routines. Something about artistic freedom and all that.”

He hummed in thought. 

“You are having a good eye for these things, Dorothea,” Petra complimented, peering at her phone screen once again. “May I be joining you in shopping?”

Edelgard coughed behind her fist and she felt the glare from emerald eyes. Byleth narrowed her eyes at the interaction but didn’t comment on it. Dorothea turned to Petra and smiled, nodding enthusiastically.

“I would love the help, Petra. Thank you.”

“Looks like that’s a wrap,” Claude said, a boyish grin on his features. “And it also looks like, this is a glorious start to our new team, don’t you think?”

“Don’t get ahead of yourself, Riegan. We make it through the game and then we can talk about what comes after,” Edelgard reminded.

Claude shrugged, unfazed. “Still. I’ll be the first to say that I really enjoyed our time together these past few weeks. We’ve become friends in a way we never thought we would, it’s gotta count for somethin’.” 

And with that statement, Claude stuck his hand out, palm facing down towards the open gap in the circle. Edelgard rolled her eyes but went along with his action, covering his hand with her own. Claude waggled his eyebrows at her suggestively and she only let out a sigh with a shake of her head. She felt a warm hand over her own and looked towards Byleth, a small serene smile on her face. One by one, hands stacked over one another until they were all joined. They pumped their hands down, one, two…

“Wait, we don’t have a team name to do a cheer for this,” Claude paused. 

“Well,  _ we  _ do,” Edelgard answered.

“We can’t all be Lady Eagles!” he protested.

“Not with that attitude,” Dorothea sang.

“Can’t we do something like… ‘Go Team’?” Byleth suggested, blankly. 

Silence. Edelgard winced. 

“Now that’s just awful. I vote that we come up with a new, awesome name after the game. Strike fear in their hearts kinda deal, make ‘em come back for more.”

“One step at a time, Riegan. One step at a time.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


The day of the homecoming game had finally arrived. Edelgard felt her stomach twisting from the moment she opened her eyes that morning. She knew the team was prepared, she knew that they created bonds that she could’ve never dreamed of, and yet with all of these assurances, she was still afraid. It was a mantra of deep breathing for most of the day.

It was to the point where she felt like she needed to get away from the school for a little bit that day. But she knew she didn’t want to be by herself with all of these thoughts. It was a huge step for her, one that she wouldn’t usually make. The old Edelgard would shoulder her burdens alone and be a symbol of strength.

She was still strong, she convinced herself. Even if she did ask for the company. But this time the company would find her.

“Hey El.”

Edelgard turned from her locker to be greeted with the kind smile from Dimitri. Her shoulders relaxed and she returned his smile, shutting her locker.

“Hey, Dima. What’s up? Everything okay?”

“Oh no, everything’s fine. I just feel like I haven’t seen you much over the past few weeks,” he replied with an easy shrug. It wasn’t accusatory, just a statement. But Edelgard knew; he missed her. She felt a twinge of guilt, she hadn’t meant to ignore him. 

“I’m sorry for that, things have been really…” she trailed off. Things had been confusing, frustrating, complicated, but then hopeful, almost happy. She couldn’t put a word on it.

“Yeah,” he said softly. “I’ve heard some whispers, all exaggerated I’m sure. But I wanted to hear it from you. Is there… anything I can help with?”

Edelgard nearly laughed. Even after all of these years, Dimitri was as wide-eyed and soft-hearted as he had always been as a boy. It made her feel a little lighter knowing that there are some things in life that don’t change. 

“Come with me for lunch, I was going to get off campus for a bit anyway,” Edelgard offered, swinging her keys on her finger. 

“Lead the way.”

As they walked the halls, Edelgard knew she wasn’t imagining the whispers Dimitri spoke about. It was bound to happen, teenagers had nothing better to do than gossip. But she didn’t tune into their words, the downward spiral that would put her in another horrid mood. She tried to stay focused on the game. 

It was easier when Dimitri was talking about nonsensical things like, “Professor Hanneman lit the ceiling on fire. For science, he says.” or “Sylvain and Felix got competitive again. Felix got so heated that he popped one of the soccer balls with a kick aimed right for Sylvain’s head.”.

Edelgard laughed at his stories. It was a breath of fresh air. Not that she didn’t come to love the team she had but it was certainly a change of pace from all the “be strong in the face of adversity” talk. It reminded her of how they used to be when they were younger. 

He would try to teach her how to play soccer.

_ “Alright El, now aim for the goal!” _

_ She aimed for the ball and put all the power into her strike. The ball spiked forward but dinged against the goal post, bouncing off and hitting Dimitri right in the gut. _

_ “Oh no, Dima! Are you okay?!” _

_ Dimitri would wave a hand as he hunched over, a hand on his knee taking deep breaths. “Yep! Now if you can hit that into the goal, you’d be unstoppable!”  _

She would try to teach him to dance.

_ “El, I don’t think ballroom dancing is really my thing…” _

_ “Come on, Dima, it’s the basics of basics!” _

_ Dimitri still stumbled, faltering on his steps and nearly stepping on her toes. _

_ “You’re supposed to lead with your right, Dimitri.” _

_ “Can’t we just go get ice cream instead or something? I’m hungry.” _

It was some of the happiest times in her life. 

Edelgard drove them to Rhodos and Mercedes had only seen her first, not seeing Dimitri trailing behind her. She greeted Edelgard with a bright smile and began taking down two mugs while chatting with her.

“Hello Edelgard, welcome back! Tea and coffee for you and Byleth? Where is she anyway?”

Edelgard cleared her throat feeling the stare on the back of her neck. “Uh, no, Mercie. Just tea for me today and one of the flatbreads please. And whatever he would like.”

Dimitri came up beside her, an amused smirk on his face that Edelgard nearly jabbed him for. 

“Hi, I’ll just take an iced coffee and one of those steak wraps, please,” he requested politely. 

“Coming right up!” Mercedes chirped as Edelgard paid, then turning around to get their order started. Edelgard chose a window seat for them, Dimitri sitting across from her. Edelgard prepared mentally for the onslaught, Dimitri could be just as persistent as Dorothea, and that coy smile on his face was a dead giveaway.

“So, you come here with Byleth often?” Dimitri asked, wasting no time. 

Edelgard sighed. “Yes, I do. A lot of things have changed recently.”

“Good changes, I’d hope,” he said, still teasing.

“Yeah, good changes,” Edelgard admitted with a soft smile. Dimitri saw the look of wonder on his friend’s face, a certain tender subtlety in her eyes. She looked happy and Dimitri didn’t remember the last time he saw her this way. Or at least, it felt as though it were a lifetime ago. Mercedes had come by then, dropping off their drinks and food, as they smiled at her gratefully.

Dimitri took a thoughtful sip before continuing. 

“She treats you good?” He had meant it as a simple question but Edelgard knew that if she needed it, he would defend her. 

“W-We’re not together, Dima. She’s just been helping me and the girls,” she explained, trying not to give their plans away. 

“Well, the way I see you now, she must be treating you and the girls well,” he said, a bit more serious this time. “Honestly, El. You look happy.”

Edelgard looked a bit taken back, it’s a phrase she’s been hearing for weeks. She wondered if she really had been so different before. Frankly, she couldn’t remember it now. 

“So I’ve been told,” she said quietly, tilting her mug around and swirling her tea with it. “I do feel… happier. It’s almost strange to admit that.”

“Well I’m happy for you, I’ll have to thank Byleth when I see her,” he said with a smirk. 

“Dima... “ she warned. 

“What? Come on, El. We’ve been friends since we were kids, you like her don’t you?”

Edelgard paused. The past few weeks had been a whirlwind of events. She had been up and down her emotional spectrum more times than she could count on both hands. In that chaotic swirl she found a lot of anger but a lot of hope too. Her girls were smiling more and standing taller. And through it all, Byleth waited patiently with eyes like the ocean and for once, Edelgard wasn’t afraid of drowning.

If anything, Byleth made her feel more alive and she knew it. She played with the fire even, dancing around one another in a heated exchange, almost daring the other to make the first move. It left her breathless and she never wanted to leave it, especially when the heat fell to a calm breeze the moment Byleth smiled her way. 

The old Edelgard would call herself pitiful for feeling such things but it wouldn’t make it any less true.

“Yeah. I do,” she finally said, not a hint of a blush on her face. The butterflies were still fluttering in her stomach when she thought of it but she was sure of it this time. 

Dimitri only smiled warmly at her, nodding his approval. “So, what are you going to do about it?”

“I can’t do anything, not yet anyway. There are still things to take care of,” Edelgard replied, the game coming back to mind.

“Just don’t wait too long, El. People like that don’t come around often,” he said, taking another sip of his drink.

“Are you coming to the game tonight?” she asked, changing the subject for a moment.

“Yeah, of course. You girls have a performance, right?” 

“Yeah. Do me a favor, Dima.”

“Anything.”

“Look out for us, okay?” she asked, a bit meek now. She was still afraid of how things would go. She would feel infinitely better if she knew that someone outside of the team was looking out for them. Dimitri was the only person she could trust for that. Where Claude was a younger brother now, Dimitri was her older, though he never treated her as if he was superior. He had always walked by her side. 

_ What a strange family,  _ she thought.

Dimitri was confused and a bit concerned, not exactly knowing what he should be looking out for specifically. But the look on Edelgard’s face, one of a resolve like the leader’s she had always been, made all of that wash away. There wasn’t even a question or a doubt.

“Always.” 

* * *

  
  


The final bell rang and Edelgard had a lump in her throat in the locker room. Her heart was racing and she could feel it in her fingertips as she pulled on the outfit Dorothea had planned, inspired by her as promised.

She tucked her ripped black denim jeans into her boots, lacing them up tight. Her hair was pinned up into a high messy bun with ruby red bandana making another appearance in her hairstyle. The top was different from her outfit weeks back and it surely made a statement. When Petra had said to embrace their beauty, she didn’t think Dorothea would take it this far. She wasn’t against it, it was just different. 

Her top was a cropped black hoodie that had a crimson stripe running on the sleeves. It cut just above her chest, where it was wrapped in a red bandeau. Her jeans were high waisted and it complimented her toned abs that were on display, clinging to every curve of her hips and legs. She posed in front of the mirror, hands on her hips. She wasn’t a vain person but she knew it looked good. 

She heard footsteps behind her and she turned to be greeted by striking teal hair and eyes to match. Byleth was there in the same outfit and it stole Edelgard’s breath away. She definitely wasn’t against Dorothea’s choices, not when Byleth looked so beautiful before her in all her combat boots, ripped denim, abdominal glory. Had her words not been stolen, she would’ve noticed the same amazed expression written all over Byleth’s face. Coming out of her stupor, she was the first to break the heated silence.

“It’s been a while since we’ve been in here,” Byleth remarked, voice a touch raspier. It made Edelgard shiver.

“Y-yeah. At least we’re on better terms now,” she joked, hoping to ease her own emotions. 

“Much better. Much less threatening this time around,” Byleth said cheekily. Being playful was safe, easier. 

“Oh, it seems I’ve lost my touch,” Edelgard snipped, teasing as she crossed her arms over her chest, feigning indignance. She sighed after a moment, looking down on herself, rocking on her heels. “To be honest, I feel kind of out of my element here.”

“You look beautiful, Edelgard.” 

Edelgard’s head snapped up, her eyes wide. A rush of emotions had hit her then, a mix of anxiousness and hope. Byleth didn’t back down. 

“I mean it,” Byleth assured again, eyes sparkling with the sincerity Edelgard had come to adore. “After this, I’d like to-”

“Byleth? Edie? You in here? Come out to the gym!” 

Byleth stopped her thought and gave Edelgard a sheepish smile and a shrug. Edelgard shook her head, exasperated but with a smile now. With a bit of courage, she came up to Byleth and took her hand gently and Byleth responded by squeezing.

“Tell me later,” Edelgard said.

Byleth agreed with a nod and then called out into the locker room, voice echoing on the walls. “Yeah, Dorothea! We’re coming!”

The pair made their way out of the locker room, greeted by the full squad in the empty space, dressed and ready to go. The boys on the team donned all black, cargo pants tucked into boots with red suspenders hanging from its waistline. Their tees were plain black but form fitting to their biceps and torsos.

Edelgard thought they all looked wonderful, old and new teammates alike. There’s no way they wouldn’t make heads turn. 

“I have to say ‘Thea, you’ve outdone yourself,” Edelgard complimented, walking up to the group with Byleth beside her. 

Dorothea grinned, acting as if she were brushing off her shoulder. The diva had definitely returned, a cherry lipstick painting her lips. “I have, haven’t I? Everyone looks stunning. This crowd doesn’t stand a chance.”

They shared some laughs at that. 

“How much time do we have?” 

“A few minutes, yet. They’re finishing up the 2nd quarter, we should get lined up soon,” Claude informed, checking his watch. “You guys ready? Feeling nervous?”

“I think we all are for different reasons,” Edelgard said, tapping the toe of her boot on the court floor. “But now’s not the time for doubt. We’ve worked hard for this, you’re all talented, now let’s show them. This ends here.” 

The team wholeheartedly agreed. 

“Couldn’t have said it any better myself, Edel,” Claude chuckled. “But if I may add, this isn’t the end, it’s the beginning for the New Blood Dance Crew!”

“The… New Blood Dance Crew?” Byleth said slowly.

“Our team name! I thought of it last night!” Claude explained proudly. “You know, because it’s a new dawn for us, fusing two styles like this world has never seen. Plus we’re family, bonds as strong as blood over water.”

The team mulled over the idea, the name did have a nice ring to it. It was a bit savage, more so on the opposite side of the spectrum from Lady Eagles. But they were here to make a point, that no one would ever take them for granted and think twice before spewing lies about them ever again.

Edelgard broke into a smile, a triumphant one even. “It does have a nice meaning to it. I like it, quite a bit actually.”

Claude let out a victorious laugh, sticking out his hand. Hands overlapped one by one, pumping down and letting out a cheer that rattled the gym’s walls.

“Let’s go New Blood!”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little quicker update for you peeps! This chapter was originally 8.4k, so it's been split up into two parts! Part two coming at you soon! I loved doing this, it was very soft :gently holds: T_T 
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated as always! <3 
> 
> If you're interested, I have yet another collab I'm working on (I have no self control). It's an FE3H x Avatar AU called "Between the Heavens and Earth", Edeleth centric of course (: Consider checking it out, we're excited to share it with you! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, be well, stay safe!


	8. Homecoming pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The New Blood Dance Crew makes their debut and a deal is made. 
> 
> Edelgard is thrilled and makes new discoveries about how deep her feelings really are. 
> 
> Metodey is a twat. 
> 
> TW: mentions of blood

The band was playing on the far end of the field filling the air with the sounds of drums and brass. The crowd was loud, chattering amongst themselves or cheering along with the mascot that passed by. When Edelgard had walked out of the doors onto the field, she could see the bright overhead lights that lit up the field, the autumn breeze a bit cold. She didn’t see any sign of the football team, probably in the locker rooms for their half time break. But she knew Metodey would make his way out at some point. He wouldn’t pass up an opportunity to torture her.

The female portion of the team stood on the sidelines of the field and Claude took the boys to a hidden location out of sight. Edelgard could hear the whispers already, the pointed stares, the confusion because they no doubt saw the sheer size of them now, and other things she didn’t want to think about. It all felt like sound interference in her head even with Alois’s booming voice over the mic getting ready to introduce their team and performance. She felt warm fingers come over her hand and she looked down, Byleth lacing their fingers together.

_ We’re ready,  _ her eyes had said. 

The haze of darker memories faded away, leaving only Byleth’s touch and calming gaze. And through that calm, a cheer cut through.

“Go Edelgard! Go Miss Eisner!” 

Edelgard turned her head to the crowd, searching for the voice. And on top of a blonde woman’s broad shoulders, sat Sophie, waving excitedly with a small red pom-pom in each hand. Edelgard recognized the woman from before, she had picked up Sophie from practice. Sophie’s mother had a wide grin on her face as she waved with her daughter, and beside her stood another woman, hair dark as night, expression almost bored. But Edelgard could see the hint of a smile on her face as she spotted her arm wrapped around Sophie’s mother’s waist, occasionally putting her hand on the small of Sophie’s back to keep her steady.

Edelgard smiled so wide her cheeks hurt, waving at the couple and Sophie who’s cheers wouldn’t stop. It made her laugh with a lightness in her heart and Byleth was waving back at them as well. It was incredible how much better she felt.

“And without further ado, I introduce to you our very own Lady Eagles for the halftime show!” 

The crowd erupted into cheers and Edelgard shook out the last of her nerves, picking up her poms as she watched Flayn and Lysithea take formation on the field with a few of the other girls with red and black pom-poms in hand. Their backs were facing the crowd, poms against their hips. The rest of the girls stood on the sidelines on either side of the field, waiting for their cue.

Then the music began to play, a powerful voice overtaking the field.

[[Play: "Beyonce Remix". Ref: Brian Esperson & Co.]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HvZgBCr5npY)

Flayn and Lysithea led the formation with grace flowing through the arms, poms glittering beneath the overhead lights. The music only started with lyrics with the occasional blare of jazzy instruments. The crowd stayed silent, enraptured and curious. 

The beat kicked off into a funky upbeat, a blend of trumpets and guitar.

_ Yes! It’s so crazy right now! It’s your girl, B!  _

The team strutted to the front and Edelgard and the other sideline trickled into the formation, following Flayn and Lysithea’s lead. They both showed their enthusiasm and a bit of sassiness as their poms followed the beat, fanning above them in a mix of colors. When Lysithea led her solo, connecting her moves with Flayn in front of her, Edelgard caught their smiles over the loud roar of the crowd. 

They ended the formation in a triangle, poms hitting the triple beat of the cymbal and then holding a stance with their hands on their hips, looking directly into the crowd. There was a lull in the music and Edelgard could hear the cheers louder now. The drumming snare beat dropped and she felt herself smirk.

_ Girls! We run this mother! Girls! We run this mother! Yup!  _

The girls marched to a classic cheer choreography, stomping their way through the field and hitting every beat with their fists in a sharp motion. Then the sea of the team parted, circling back. Ingrid flipped her way through the gap to the front, body springing off the grass in a triple roundoff handspring, boots striking the ground on her landing. The pom-poms were thrown away, flying across to the edges of the grass as she fell seamlessly into the choreography that rippled down the layers of their team. Her moves were filled with an air of a challenge, as they exploded into a powerful dance, hair whipping around gracefully and kicking up grass in their flurries of steps. 

The music transitioned into a clap and step beat, the team parting once again for Petra who led the step formation with a solid strength that flexed in her abs. She stomped and clapped to the beat, the girls following suit behind her section by section. The drums hit loudly on a triple beat and on each powerful note, she jumped, kicked, and struck the air with a right hook. Claude and the boys emerged from their hiding places, joining the step formation. As a full team, that nearly covered a quarter of the field, they mirrored Petra, their dance a fierce one, throwing a challenge at the crowd’s feet with the hook move. 

An alarm sound went off as a warning and Dorothea made her way to the front, flipping her ponytail over her shoulder with a salacious wink at the crowd who had several jaws dropped, several pointing with frantic words. 

_ A diva is a female version of a hustla’.  _

Dorothea pointed her hand toward the sky and rocked her hips to the beat, denim jeans snug against her waist, the team rocking with her. She bounced on her toes, throwing her hands out and making a “come here” motion with her fingers, inviting those who watched to hold their attention on her and nowhere else. The team dropped low and bent their knees, facing towards Dorothea at the center acting as if they were checking her out as she swayed her hips and legs in her solo dance. They sprang from their knees and joined her, finishing the song in unison.

Almost immediately, the music changed into a hip-hop piano tune and Edelgard made her way towards the front. Edelgard stood at the point of the triangle, Byleth and Claude on either side of her as the boys switched places and lined the edges of the formation. Edelgard could see the confused looks, this is certainly not something she would normally lead.

And that was the point. 

She turned to Claude and Byleth then, mouthing with the lyrics. They shared smiles with her, Byleth’s smirk that appeared could only be viewed as suggestive. As if Edelgard wasn’t on fire enough already from all the adrenaline, her crush was definitely not helping. 

_ Yeah. They ain’t gonna like it. They ain’t gonna like it.  _

And like nothing Seiros High had ever seen before, they watched as the newly founded dance team burst forward into a unified dance of swaggered sways of hips and illusory hands. Edelgard nearly giggled as she mimicked tossing money into the air, falling into a quick foot pattern with grace and allure. She spread her hands out and looked as though she pushed the team down as they dropped onto one knee, looking at her as she let the music wave her body into an S-line motion, into a jumping spin, and landing on a split. 

Claude had hopped up after her, hitting every beat as if every muscle in his body was isolated and had a mind of its own, practically robotic. Byleth came after him, not to be outshined, looking like the bass hits had come from her chest bumps and feet too quick to follow as if she were walking on air. 

And all together the New Blood Dance Crew fell into an easy swing, working together as if they controlled their team as a whole, dance connected across all people. When the music faded after on the blare of a trumpet and the team ended in formation, Edelgard knew it was perfect.

The crowd only confirmed her thought as the cheers erupted, the colors of red and black in flags and signs waved around in elation. Edelgard could see in the distance, Sophie yelling at the top of her lungs, pumping her pom poms into the air in pure excitement and happiness that her parents could barely contain her. It was then Edelgard felt hands holding onto hers and she looked up at Claude and then Byleth, the team lining up on the field, all linked together. They were sweaty, red in the face, and happy. 

Edelgard felt the tears well up in her eyes. They bowed together, the roars became louder, and she let them fall. 

* * *

The New Blood members had gathered in the empty gym again, filled with an emotional high as they shared hugs and high fives. People like Lysithea and Flayn were jumping around with joy in a circle with some of the younger members of the team. Dorothea, Petra, and Ingrid had shared embraces, Petra comforting the two former Lady Eagles as they wiped traces of tears from their eyes. Edelgard lingered on the side, hiding her face from the team because she had been an absolute mess of tears after the performance ended. It was then she felt arms around her shoulders and she just knew who they belonged to.

She turned within the embrace and let herself be held, her forehead resting against Byleth’s jaw.

“I hope those were happy tears,” Byleth said softly, her arms tightening around her. 

Edelgard nodded in the crook of her neck, sniffling slightly. The tears were gone now but she still trembled coming down from the peak of her emotions and all the adrenaline. She would normally be embarrassed by such a close interaction but she let it happen. She’d chalk it up to being overwhelmed. 

“They were. Just a bit shaky,” Edelgard mumbled. “We really did it, didn’t we?”

Byleth looked down on her, eyes kind and filled with adoration. “No matter what anyone says Edelgard, we did amazing out there. I mean look at them.” Edelgard pulled away from the embrace slightly, looking at her teammates once again. Byleth was right, it was plain to see how ecstatic they all were. “You should be proud.”

“I couldn’t have done it without everyone,” Edelgard confided. “Without you,” she added, delicately.

“I’ll be here.” So few words but it had meant a great deal to Edelgard, her heart beating rapidly in her ribcage. 

“Hey lovebirds, get on over here!” Claude called out, a silly grin on his face, beckoning them to the circle. 

Edelgard grumbled and rolled her eyes, but acquiesced, tugging Byleth along with her. She met Dorothea’s knowing look across the way and she begged her with a look of her own.  _ Please, give it a rest. _ Dorothea only winked at her, tapping her wrist as if there were a watch there. Byleth chuckled behind her despite her embarrassment and Edelgard groaned inwardly. 

“So, I say that was a fantastic debut for the New Blood Dance Crew,” Claude laughed, putting his hands behind his head with his signature childish smile.

“Did you see that crowd? They loved it!” Dorothea beamed.

“I had so much fun, it was amazing!” Flayn added happily. 

“I guess that means our next steps are clear,” Edelgard mused, turning to Claude and offering her hand. “A deal’s a deal. New Blood will compete at the drill competitions.”

Claude regarded her hand for a moment, blinking a few times. He raised a brow and said, “What’s with that handshaking nonsense, Edel? We’re family now, get in here!”

In a blur, Edelgard was pulled into yet another embrace as Claude tightened his arms around her, lifting her off her feet and swinging around. Edelgard struggled against his firm grip, absolutely flustered with a pretty blush on her cheeks. Claude didn’t let go and instead said, “Come on everyone. Group hug!”

Edelgard heard the laughs and everyone converged on them, surrounding her in an embrace. After a few moments, she could breathe again and Claude released her. She huffed, fixing her hair and was on the verge of scolding him. But Claude’s green eyes only shined with sincerity, a subtle teasing smirk to his lips but it didn’t make it less genuine. 

She sighed and punched him in the shoulder instead.

“Ow! Ever hear of pulling your punches?” he joked, rubbing the sore spot. 

Edelgard crossed her arms and humphed, a victorious grin sneaking on her face. 

“At any rate,” Claude continued, rolling his shoulder dramatically. “We should celebrate this weekend. We could make it a party! You guys haven’t been graced with my cooking skills just yet.”

“While I question his abilities, I agree. Food is always a good way to celebrate,” Ingrid said.

“Leave the party planning to me,” Dorothea volunteered. 

“It’s settled then, I’ll leave it in your capable hands, ‘Thea,” Edelgard agreed. 

With that, the team dispersed with Dorothea promising to text details soon. Edelgard gathered her things and made her way out of the school, Byleth by her side, Claude offering to walk them out. The night was cool and the last bits of people were pulling out of the school parking lot, the game having ended a bit ago. Edelgard paused on the steps, Byleth nearly bumping into her at her abrupt halt.

“Edelgard? Everything okay?” Byleth asked, watching Edelgard’s knuckles tighten on her bag.

“Metodey is waiting for us.” 

Claude and Byleth looked up, catching Metodey and his gaggle of boys waiting in the courtyard for them. Edelgard felt her something heavy in her gut like dread, every muscle in her body tensing.

“Don’t worry, we got your back,” Claude whispered next to her. 

Edelgard took a deep breath through her nose and exhaled through her mouth, relaxing just a bit before she descended down the steps. Like a hawk, or maybe vulture was the better word, Metodey narrowed his gaze on them as they approached. A smug grin took over his features as his eyes trailed up and down Edelgard and Byleth’s bodies, still in their outfits from their performance. Edelgard felt bile gather in her throat, blood boiling like an inferno.

“Hresvelg, I have to say, that was quite the performance,” Metodey said, sly smile glinting. “I mean really, you decided to finally admit the only thing you and your team are good for is putting on a show.”

A couple of the boys behind him snickered and Edelgard could feel her teeth grinding in her jaw.

“And the only thing you’re good for is barking with no bite,” Edelgard spat. “Preying on younger girls to make yourself feel powerful. Pathetic.”

Metodey’s eyes narrowed dangerously as he stepped forward, trying to use his height to intimidate her. Claude stepped forward, pushing on Metodey’s chest, causing him to falter back.

“Back up, Metodey. It’s rude to come up on a lady like that,” Claude warned.

“What? Is she your bitch now? I mean it makes sense, you must be sleeping with her. That’s the only reason your teams would join up, right?” Metodey mocked, dusting off his chest where Claude had shoved him. 

“I’d watch what you say, you don’t know anything about us,” Edelgard threatened, her hands balling into fists are her side. 

“Or what, Hresvelg?” he challenged. “You’ll snitch? The staff didn’t believe you and they never will. You got nothing on me and little Flayn is going to come to her senses eventually.” 

Edelgard bristled, a sore spot that Metodey knew how to push. 

“What you’re packing is too small for you to make threats.”

Heads whirled to Byleth, who had been silent, stewing in her anger for the past few minutes. Edelgard had never seen her look this way before, it was scary in a silent way. Like sneaking around a lion in their slumber, holding your breath hoping you won’t get torn apart. Her blue eyes turned to steel, sharp as daggers.

“The hell did you say to me, new girl?” 

“What, are you deaf too?” Byleth scoffed, unimpressed. “Get it through that thick skull of yours that I’m sure barely carries a brain, back off my girl before you get hurt.” 

Edelgard would’ve felt touched if she didn’t see Metodey’s gasket blow, his face going red and no doubt seeing red. Before anyone could react, Metodey rushed Byleth and brought her down in a tackle, his sheer weight nearly crushing her. Byleth’s head thumped on the concrete below, no sound passing through her lips as she went limp. Metodey got up, shoving Byleth’s head as he rose, his classic snakelike grin curving over his face. He dusted himself off, looking triumphant above her. 

“That’ll teach you.”

Byleth remained unmoving and Edelgard rushed to her side, shoving Metodey out of the way with all her might. He landed on his backside in the grass and nearly retaliated until he saw Edelgard heaving Byleth into her lap, her frantic voice cutting through the night air. 

“Byleth? Hey, say something!” With the trick of the moonlight, Edelgard spotted it. Blood was trickling down the side of her head. Panic seized at her heart, clawing at every nerve ending in her body. Her fingers were trembling as her breaths came fast, cupping Byleth’s face as she laid still unconscious. The burning of tears trailed down her face, her vision swimming, the grip on control slipping. “Fuck, Claude, call an ambulance!”

“What the hell is going on here?” 

Claude turned towards the sound of an unfamiliar voice, a tall blonde woman with a child grasping on her hand walking up to the group. The little girl spotted Edelgard in a heap and yanked her hand away from her mother’s, running up to her.

“S-Sophie…” Edelgard stuttered, watching the younger girl’s hands lay on top of hers as she held onto Byleth like a lifeline.

“Edelgard, is Miss Eisner okay?” Sophie asked, frowning at Byleth’s limp form.

“I-I don’t know,” Edelgard stuttered, panicked, she could barely think.

“Hey, deep breaths now.” 

Edelgard looked up to see Sophie’s other mom kneel down beside them, her violet eyes offering her a small comfort. Edelgard did her best to nod, gulping down air.

“I’m Shamir, Sophie’s mom,” Shamir greeted quietly. “We should stem the bleeding until the paramedics get here, can you lend me your bandana?” 

Edelgard nodded, the sobs in her throat barring her words, like a stone had been lodged there. She shakily reached up and untied the bandana, handing it to Shamir as she pressed it against Byleth’s head wound. 

“It doesn’t look too deep, she should be okay,” Shamir assured. Edelgard wasn’t sure, the sight of blood on Shamir’s fingers making her nauseous. The woman’s eyes narrowed only slightly at her as if reading her mind. With her free hand, she tapped her daughter’s shoulder. “Sophie, give Edelgard a hug, yeah?”

Sophie immediately clung to Edelgard, wrapping her arms around Edelgard’s neck and the captain leaned into the touch, letting her tears fall endlessly, not taking her eyes off Byleth.  _ This is my fault, damn it, it’s my fault.  _ She could hear Sophie’s whispers of “it’ll be okay, Edelgard. Miss Eisner is strong.”. If anything, it made her tears sting a bit more but she nodded with Sophie, not willing to break the girl’s heart.

Like a prayer had been answered, there was a hiss and an, “Ow…”

Byleth blinked slowly, her vision coming into focus but everything felt a little hazy. She saw Edelgard’s face above her. She looked as gorgeous as ever but were those tears? Her head was on fire and someone kept pressing on the ache, it made her curse.  _ Damn it, that hurts.  _

“Hey. Look who’s awake,” Shamir said, still keeping the pressure on the wound.

“Oh… hey, Mrs. Nevrand-Charon,” Byleth replied slowly, her eyes shifting and Shamir coming into view.

“Well that’s a good sign,” Shamir mused, a tick of a smile on her face. She looked at Edelgard who was looking relieved but still on edge. “We’re going to ask her some questions, basic concussion screening.” Edelgard nodded and shifted her grip to hold Byleth’s hand. It was still warm and Byleth squeezed back, still wanting to comfort her despite her being the one that was incapcitated. It made Edelgard smile ruefully at the irony of it all. 

“What’s your name and age?” Shamir began. 

“Byleth Eisner, 18.”

“Do you know where you are right now?”

“Seiros High.”

“Do you know what day it is?”

“Monday.”

“Do you remember what happened to you?”

Byleth winced when her wound stung for a split second. She felt a soothing caress on her uninjured temple. Byleth leaned into Edelgard’s touch and gave her the best attempt of a smile through the pain.

“Metodey tackled me after he threatened Edelgard,” Byleth said. With a smirk, she added softly only for Edelgard to hear. “Bastard fell for it.”

_ What? _

Edelgard’s eyes widened imperceptibly as to not alarm Shamir. But her thoughts were racing yet again. Byleth planned this? She risked getting hurt to get him caught but for what? Edelgard knew the right answer but she wasn’t nearly ready to accept it yet. 

She didn’t know whether to throttle her or kiss her. She was exhausted.

“Alright Byleth, you passed. The paramedics should be here any minute now,” Shamir said. “And Catherine won’t let those boys go anywhere.” 

Edelgard tore her eyes away from Byleth for just a moment, watching as Claude explained what happened to Catherine. She must’ve rounded up Metodey and his group while Edelgard was occupied, because they were sitting on the grass behind her looking guilty, afraid, and indignant. Metodey in particular was pale, a look of dread written all over his face.

_ Good. _

Soon squad cars were pulling into the lot with an ambulance, the night illuminated by red and blue lights. The sirens made Edelgard twitch, seeing smoke and the remains of her house behind her eyelids. An EMT knelt down beside them, Shamir explaining what had happened. 

“Byleth Eisner, 18. Patient is A&O x4, head wound.”

“Miss, we’ll need you to let her go so we can get her on the stretcher,” the EMT said to Edelgard gently.

Edelgard’s immediate instinct was to cling tighter, the threat of loss making her tremble. She felt another hand on her shoulder and she let out a whimper when she saw who it was, eyes like the sky comforting and warm. 

“Dima…” she sighed. His hand cupped her cheek, brushing the leftover tears from her face with his thumb.

Claude had texted him, almost frantically:  _ Courtyard now. Trouble. Hurry. _ He ran as fast as he could nearly tripping over himself. He had to keep his promise to her, to look out for her and by default, Byleth as well. He was upset that he wasn’t there sooner but the least he could offer was this. 

“They’ll take care of her, El. Come on, it’s okay,” he said gently, knowing the depths of her grief. This scene looked all too familiar, Edelgard afraid beneath the lights of the police cars and the ambulance. 

“I’ll be fine, Edelgard,” Byleth reassured, curling a stray strand of her hair behind her ear. Edelgard savored the touch. “I’ll see you in a bit.”

Edelgard nodded, wiping at the last of her tears. She reluctantly loosened her grip and the EMT and his team lifted Byleth onto a stretcher. It felt as though there was another hole in her heart as she watched them wheel her away into the ambulance. Byleth was conscious, she knew that. She knew it was more than likely just a mild concussion if anything at all. 

Yet fear clung to her like a vice grip. 

Catherine had walked over with Claude, Sophie releasing Edelgard now that Dimitri had her in his arms, joining her mother’s side. Shamir returned Edelgard’s bandana, which she clutched in her fingertips. 

“So you’re the girl my daughter’s been obsessed with,” Catherine greeted with a friendly smile, Sophie mimicking her mother. It helped put Edelgard at ease. 

“Edelgard Hresvelg, Mrs. Nevrand-Charon. Thank you for helping us,” Edelgard responded quietly. 

Catherine nodded then looked upon all of them. “You got anyone to drive you to the hospital?” 

“I’ll take them, ma’am,” Dimitri answered, helping Edelgard to her feet. 

Catherine nodded and turned to Edelgard again. “Hey, chin up, kid. She’ll be just fine, ain’t that right, Sophie?”

Sophie nodded vigorously, speaking confidently, “Yeah! Miss Eisner’s the best!” 

Edelgard managed a smile despite herself. “Yeah, you’re right.” 

“Shamir and I will take this up with Principal Rhea, you kids go on ahead,” Catherine said.

“Why would you do that for us?” Claude asked.

“Catherine and I are alumni of Seiros High and friends of Rhea. She’ll want to know about this,” Shamir said this time, tilting her chin ahead of her. The group turned, watching Metodey getting pushed into a squad car, a grim look on his face. “I’m sure he won’t be bothering you again.”

They were shocked to say the least, Claude sharing a look with a bewildered Edelgard. 

Edelgard raised her head from the ground, meeting the two mother’s gazes. “I appreciate you doing that for us. She hasn’t believed us before...”

Shamir nodded and Catherine gave her a sympathetic smile. “Well this will be something she can’t ignore, don’t worry. We’ll be in touch. Go on, now.”

“Come on. Claude, you too. I’ll drive,” Dimitri spoke up. 

“Right,” Claude said, falling step with Dimitri and Edelgard. 

Edelgard walked forward with her tears long gone, dissolving into hiccups. Her fingers went numb from the sheer amount of emotional exhaustion. With the bloodied fabric in her fingertips, Claude and Dimitri kept hands on her back to keep her steady. The trio walked towards the parking lot, getting into Dimitri’s car, and followed the trail of the ambulance. 

It was Claude who spoke up first. 

“I didn’t think she’d go this far, y’know,” Claude mused aloud.

“How do you mean?” Dimitri asked, eyes on the road, peering up at Edelgard in the backseat in the rearview mirror on occasion. 

“Well…” Claude began reluctantly. “She told me she wanted to get him caught in the act. But I didn’t know how she would, I swear! I didn’t think she would egg him on like that.” He looked back nervously at Edelgard but the captain didn’t respond. She was engrossed in her hands clasped in front of her, the bandana weaving through her fingers as she drifted in a memory of Byleth’s words.

_ Direct attacks won’t work but I’ve got an idea on how to handle him. _

_ You deserve to do what you love, freely without judgement. _

Edelgard had no more tears left to cry and sighed. “It’s okay, Claude.”

“If I had known that she was planning that I would’ve-”

“It’s okay, really,” Edelgard reassured again, her voice coming back. “Honestly, I’m grateful. I wish she would’ve told me but I think she knew I would’ve been against it… I don’t want people getting hurt because of me.”  _ Especially her. _

“She chose to do that because she chose you, El,” Dimitri said softly. He locked eyes with her lilac ones in the mirror. “Once she recovers, don’t apologize. Thank her instead.”

Edelgard tensed, a clear needle at her defenses. Of course she wanted to apologize, her body screamed to ask for forgiveness. Byleth wouldn’t have been injured if it weren’t for her. But she knew Byleth would disagree with that stoic stare that blew through all of her walls and yet melted all the ice caging her heart. She didn’t know when it started. When Byleth started looking at her like she was the axis the world spun on. She felt as though she didn’t deserve such sentiments, not in the least. 

But she loved it. Loved  _ her. _

And maybe drowning in that was better than anything else. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Cathmir are Sophie's moms!! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed the dance performance! (NBDC can stomp on me anyday ahem) Sorry not sorry for the mild angst, poor Edelgard. But Byleth took one for the team (literally) and I'm excited to show you where their relationship goes from here!
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated - thank you so much for reading my work!
> 
> Be well, stay safe!


End file.
